The Wolf Boy
by CuZ D
Summary: Things are fine in Forks. But, what if a boy fell for one of the werewolves... Could this be an excuse for the Volturi to finally destroy the Cullens? Will Enrico be forced to become a vampire to save the Cullens and lose his love with the wolf? Or... Is there something far more sinister at work here?
1. First Glimpse

Ok everyone! Time to explain myself, I was watching twilight: new moon again and I thought of Seth… I read the books and then… my mind was attacked by a plot bunny! I destroyed the bunny but it still returned!... stupid bunny… and this is how this story came to be… its basically after what happens in Breaking Dawn with everyone returning to basics and all is well… until our main character Enrico sets eyes on the ever so young wolf boy Seth Clearwater…

Chapter One: First Glimpse

"Enrico Salvador Anderson!" shouted Mary Anderson from the car outside, "Get your ass downstairs with your bags this instant!"

"Gosh mom." I shouted back, while packing the rest of my shirts into a very large traveling bag, "I'm coming! Chill!"

Hey, my names Enrico Salvador Anderson, but you can call me Rico. I'm about 5.5 feet. Tanned skin, considering that I live in Miami (Yeah biaches, be jealous.) I have blonde/brownish hair with dark green eyes. I'm bi, and my parents accepted it. Dad as a bit awkward about it at first but he got used to it. I'm 16 and am extremely unhappy with my life right now.

Ugh, Forks. The quite, little town where there's barely any sun. (I HATE that little fact) Anyway, my family and I were moving there because dad had accepted some big engineering job.

I wasn't excited in the slightest. I mean no sun, new awkward school, and saying goodbye to all my friends? Yep, it was depressing.

Ugh. But Dad was happy and mom was just trying to support him, I suppose I should too…

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. As I made my way down I noticed my mom and dad weren't in the living room so I assumed they were already in the car.

I left the house, saying my final goodbyes and graced my parents with my presence in the car.

We arrived at the airport in a very short time. My mother kissed my dad John (Yeah, don't ask) goodbye and said to the both of us she would join us in Forks after the house and the car were sold.

She grabbed me in a hug and constricted me until I was blue,

"Um Mom," I said while trying to break her grasp, "I love you too but I have to go. Don't worry; we'll see each other in a few months."

I gave her the most reassuring smile I had ever painted on my face and pecked her on her check.

She smiled at me, trying to hide the tears that were beginning to appear and bid both dad and I goodbye as we boarded the flight.

Shit. That. Was. Endless. Wow that flight was A-GO-NI-ZING! I basically just slept for the whole time and dreamt that I was lying in a forest with a wolf running around me excitedly. I smiled at the thought.

"Damn my dreams are weird." I admitted while Dad and I began our Journey into the little town of Forks in this car that dad bought a few weeks ago.

"What did you dream about son?" My dad asked, with a big warm smile on his face.

"Nothing dad just that, you know… Aliens blew up the planet?" I said trying to lie convincingly.

Hey, I don't lie often. I just am not that open with my parents… okay, I am but honestly, I like to keep to myself when it comes to them.

"Well son, that is pretty… weird." he said, smiling at me and then returning his focus on the road.

We finally arrived at our destination.

Ah Forks, population: 3135 people.

My first reactions to the little town were EXACTLY as I expected. Very cold, dark and grumpy.

'Damn,' I thought while looking at all the gloomy buildings and people 'I'm gonna miss the energy of Miami…'

Ugh, don't go all emo and depressed now Rico.

We proceeded through the city to finally get to our house.

I won't lie. It was smaller than the one in Miami, but it would do.

"Wow Dad," I said lying again… (Don't judge me), "It's awesome!"

"Glad you like it son." he said, thankfully believing my lie, (Hey, I didn't say I wasn't good at lying.)

He opened the car trunk and grabbed his bags out.

"Need some help with your bags son?" he asked while walking up to the door and unlocking it.

"Na," I said looking at the forest behind our house, "I'm good thanks dad."

Just before I shot a smile in his direction just as he disappeared into the house.

Wow, what a hellhole…

I grabbed my bags from the trunk and then slammed it down.

I picked up my belongings and entered the house. It wasn't bad. It had a descent sized television in the lounge and a staircase leading to the main bedrooms.

I didn't go and scoop out the kitchen because I had no interest in it. But I did, however, have an interest in my own bedroom.

I made my way up to my bedroom, my sanctuary.

I opened the door and saw what would be my place of peace for the next three or four years.

It was small. But I smiled, it would do brilliant.

I put my bags down on the floor deciding I'd unpack them tomorrow after school.

Yay, tomorrow was the first day of school at Forks High. Truth be told, I had a silent voice of excitement buzz around inside of me at the thought of gong to a new school. New place, new people, new interests…

I decided to catch some Z's it was actually pretty late… (It was actually seven pm) but I convinced my brain it was jetlag and I feel asleep smiling.

I woke up the next day with a big grin on my face, I put on some ripped jeans, and a tight shirt that showed off my torso nicely and out on my black sneakers.

I was excited and I was incapable of hiding it anymore and John was sure to notice.

"Someone's excited…" he said, grinning as he put his coffee down.

"Shut up dad!" I said but couldn't help smiling, "I AM NOT!"

"Sure, sure…" he said taking another sip of his coffee before addressing me again, "I have another surprise for you though."

"What is it?" I said fake smiling, but with a feeling of dread creeping up my spine. John wasn't good with gifts.

"Go outside and take a look." he said with a massive grin on his face.

I walked to the door with my curiousness growing with each step as I get outside and saw his surprise,

"Wow dad!" I exclaimed, running up to the aged but clean Volkswagen Beetle, "Thanks!"

"Knew you'd like it." he said smiling at me.

"How?" I asked him, but still not taking my eyes off the amazing gift.

"Well," he said taking a seat on the steps and explained the story, "I found it at the junkyard, and then, that nice man Billy Black and his son… Damn, what was his name?"

He sat there in thought for about the seconds before the shit hit the fan.

"Jacob!" he said while smacking his knee which got a smile out of me, "He fixed it up for me. That Billy's a swell guy. Invited me to fishing Thursday… his son aint half bad either…"

He finally got my attention off the car,

"Um, wow…" I said looking away, awkward, "I'm good in that department, thanks though dad."

I couldn't help smiling at the old man though.

He was an awesome dad.

"Oh, here's your keys son." he said tossing me the keys, "I'll be at home all day, unpacking. Now hurry! You're going to be late!"

I smiled at him and nodded as a sign of my gratefulness and hopped into my new/old car.

Finding the school was relatively easy. I just drove into town, carried on down the main road and saw the main sign signifying where the building was. I entered the front goats and received a few stares as I pulled into the student parking space.

But I didn't blame all the stares; I was the new kid after all.

I got out of my car and that's when I saw, him.

He was talking to a taller REALLY buff guy, probably six foot something and a copper haired girl who seemed to glow in the sunlight who was standing next to the tall guy.

Then there was him.

He was probably a bit taller than me. Had quite a massive build for his age (He looked round about my age.) He had raven colored hair. As dark as coal and I think brown eyes.

Dear sweet baby bloom, he was GORGEOUS!

I practically melted when I saw him.

I also died when I saw him look at me and then forced his first step forward in my direction.

It wasn't long before he was almost in front of me.

Dear God! What was I going to do! AHHHHH!

But then I heard his voice,

"Hey," he said, smiling a big friendly grin, "I'm Seth."

I was speechless.

xXx

I'm SO sorry, I couldn't resist :(…. stupid plot bunny XD please review guys, I promise it'll only get better…. ;)


	2. Imprint

I'm SO SOOOOOOO SOO SORRY! It's been hard for me because of my dad passing away but I'll try and update ASAP! :)

So… here it is.

I just want to make a side note: I'm basically, in a way, dedicating this to xeikm, I don't want people to think I'm trying to copy him, but I will admit, he is AMAZING, his stories are… wow. He's so friendly and an amazing author, and a great inspiration! :)

Chapter Two: Imprint

I was frozen in place.

I could feel my cheeks reddening into a rosy colour, but I was still able to talk!

"Heyyy." I said smiling back to the tanned boy, Seth. Ok, I could talk… but barely. I mentally slapped myself and the me that slapped me, harassed me and said I should 'Man up you baby!'

"I'm Enrico, but call me Rico." I said offering my hand and he accepted it.

"Awesome," he smiled at me with a big grin. He was so positive, happy and bright. Oh... Yeah, he was also REALLY gorgeous. DAYM! He paused for a moment and stared at me until I looked away and he broke out of the trance. "Well, I'm kinda the new kid welcoming wagon."

He smiled at me and my excitement grew, wow. This could just turn out to be a great day after all…

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the two people he was talking to earlier. I finally got a closer look at the two. The older boy, I'd say he was about seventeen? Maybe?

"Rico?" Seth said, smiling at me as we halted in front of the bigger guy and the girl he had his arm around.

"This is Jacob," he said, gesturing to the male, "and this, is Renesmee, Jacob's girl."

She grinned at me and hugged me. She was about my age, had cooper-bronze hair and very, very, and I will stress this point, VERY amazing skin, it kind of, shined in the sunlight.

"Nice to meet you Rico!" she said, very optimistically before returning to Jacob's side and allowing his arm to return to it's original position on her shoulders.

"Ditto," The older male said, with a grin, that matched Seth, they really did look like brothers... "I know Seth will make you feel welcome."

I was about to open my mouth but before words could flow out, Seth interrupted me,

"Jacob?" Seth asked, the fun, big grin, now faded, had become an expression of worry and confusion, "Can I quickly just talk to you about something...?"

"Sure thing buddy," Jacob said, he nodded at Seth before looking down to Renesmee, "Nessie, please can you give Rico a quick tour of the place, or distract him and get him away, by any means necessary."

She let out a soft giggle and kissed her boyfriend on his check and agreed to keep me busy... Damn it! There goes the plans with Seth...

"Sure thing Jake." she looked into his chocolate eyes and plastered a giant grin all over her face, "I love you."

"Love you way too much babes!" He replied, but before Renesmee or I could have heard it, she had me by my wrist and was already dragging me away. Come on people! What's with all the dragging!

**Seth Clearwater's Point of View**

"Jacob?" I asked anxiously. I was so worried to how he would react to this little secret... I just don't know if he would-

"Yeah buddy?" he said looking at me with those dark, chocolatey orbs. Renesmee was one lucky girl...

"I really don't know how to say this..." He placed his hand on my shoulder to reasure me that everything would be all right.

"Just tell me Seth." He smiled at me after the words came out of his mouth "You're like my younger brother, you can tell me anything and everything."

"I think I've imprinted..." I said while I focused all my attention on how perfectly symmetrical the concrete was on the floor so I didn't have to meet his gaze.

"Seth!" Jacob said with excitement and joy for me in his tone, "That's awesome! With who?"

"Um..." I said finally looking up to meet his eyes. If I was going to tell him, I'd do it with my pride. "I think with Rico."

He stood there, just staring at me. I could feel the silence beginning to grow more stronger and make this more awkwarder by each passing second. Until thankfully, he ended the silence. I could've sworn I heard crickets!

"Are you sure about this Seth?" He asked in a concerned tone. Hmmm, not the first reaction I expected, but at least it wasn't hatred.

"Yeah," I said looking up at him, I think this was going well, "It's like, when I saw him, during that moment... Everything just..."

I struggled to find the words to describe that amazing sensation I got... It was just...

"As if everything and everyone froze, the universe was trying to tell you something and all that mattered was that person and making sure they're happy?" Jacob said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah..." I said smiling back at him, "Something like that."

**Enrico Salvador Anderson's Point of View**

"There you have it." The bronze haired girl said to me pointing to the cafeteria, "There is your brief tour of the school."

She smiled at me and I returned the favour. She was really pretty and it was nice of her to do this for me, even though her boyfriend forced her into it.

"Thanks Renesmee." I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "I really appreciate the tour, it rocked!"

"No problem Ricowico! Oh, and please don't call me Renesmee, I prefer Ness or Nessie, but Nessie is Jacob's word..." We both laughed at the funny comment and decided that it was time to see if Jacob and Seth were done talking. I think she just wanted to cut the tour earlier to go see her boyfriend... But, I would be able to see Seth again so no complaining here.

We exited the school building and many kids walking into the school to begin their lessons. I think the bell would ring in five minutes, I don't know.

"There you are!" Renesmee said, running up to her boyfriend and hugging him, "I missed you."

I joined them just in time to hear the conversation start.

"I missed you too babes." Jacob said as he lightly pecked her on the cheek. I thought it was such an "Awwww" moment.

"Anyway, so, Rico, I'm sorry for stealing Seth away from his 'welcoming the new kid' duties so Nessie and I will leave you and Seth to get this started." Jacob said smiling at the both of us. He held onto Renesmee's hand and walked off. She waved back at us before leaning onto Jacob and walking into the school.

"Well that was fun." I said giving a small grin to Seth so that an awkward silence would be avoided.

"Yeah it was!" Seth said while returning to his normal optimistic attitude. There's my Seth.

"Well it's a wonderful school, really big though." I said while looking at his face. He was smiling at me with eyes that looked like they were filled with affection and compassion.

"I know right? I'm sure you've noticed Ness likes to talk a lot..." Seth said, beginning to laugh at his own comment, I quickly joined in.

"I didn't want to say anything but you're right... I wouldn't say anything because Jacob would probably attack me." I said with abit of laughter coming from my own joke.

"Jacob would never do that, especially not now, he's like a brother to me." Seth said.

"I actually wanted to ask about that," I said looking at the Raven haired by with inquisitivity, "Are you like brothers or something?"

"You could say that all the guys from La Push are very close, like a pack..." He smiled at me as if he was just told an inside joke. I was just lost.

"But anyway," Seth said looking over at the trees by the side of the building, "If you want to see something really beautiful, you should see the forest."

But before I could respond the bell went and the rest of the students scurried into the the building in fear of receiving detentions. I sighed, really? Now of ALL times!

"Come on Seth." I said in a very sarcastic and bitter tone while adjusting my bag on my back, "I wouldn't want to late for my first day."

I began walking away before he stopped me and grabbed my hand.

"Wait." He said, I liked the way his warmth made my hand tingle, in a very good way, "I want to show you something..."

"Seth... I can't..." I said turning around to face him but that just ended the deal. He pulled a puppy dog face and the trap was sprung. "Fine."

He gave a silent "Yes!" in victory as he guided me towards the woods. Did I mention he never let go of my hand and I loved EVERY moment?

He entered the forest keeping my close behind him as we made our way deep into the woods.

Just as I was about to complain (Don't judge me, it was a long walk) he stopped.

"We're here." he simply said as I walked out from behind him and took in the magnificent site.

There was a stream to the left of the area with reeds and grass sticking out on the banks as well as shiny rocks that glistened in the sun. Scattered across this delightful place were flowers and bushes of many kinds and many colours. In the center of it all stood a large willow. Little blossoms were beginning to form from the long green whips off the willow's branches.

"Seth..." I said utterly, flabergasted. "It's... Amazing!"

"Thanks Rico." He said, smiling at my approval and pulling me towards the willow, and sitting down near the base of the tree. "This is my favourite place in the whole wide world."

"I can see why. Thanks for bringing me here Seth." He was so cute. I joined him but I relaxed my head onto his shoulder,"Sorry, must I stop?"

"No, no, no! Don't worry Rico." Seth said while wrapping his arm around my shoulder so it would be more comfortable for me.

"Thanks Seth." I blinked my eyes a few time before nudging into Seth to become more comfortable. I began observing the stream and all the insects flying around it. Before he caught my attention.

"Seth?" I said with a smile on my face after realising he was staring at me for the past five minutes, "What you staring at?"

"You." He simply replied.

I looked into his beautiful dark chocolate eyes and felt the whole world melt away as he leaned forward to kiss me. I accepted the chance and completed it. I parted my lips to give him access and then it happend. My body and soul gave in. I finally realised how amazing Seth was. It was just something about him that made me feel so right. Like a deep, ancient love that connected us. I deepened the kiss as my thoughts came to the conclusion that I think I loved Seth...

xXx

Bum bum bum! Awww! Told you it would be abit longer this time! Please read and review!:)


	3. I Got Friends

I'm back bitches! Hehe^^, anyways... Wanna say a big massive F**king thank you to all my reviewers! Yall rockz! :) I'd also appreciate it if Yall could put this on story Alert... Please and thank you! :) I'm gonna introduce some OC's 'cause Rico needs some friends right? Right. Commence reading part! Whoop whoop! :)

**Chapter Three: I Got Friends**

I couldn't believe what was happening. I was sitting there next to Seth Clearwater, in his embrace. When I kissed him the world just stopped completely. It's like, I belonged to him. I was scared at first 'cause I only just met him, and yet, I feel like I've known him for so long...

"Seth, stop." I said smiling between the kisses we were sharing.

He mumbled a playfully no and carried on kissing my lips. I gave out a giggle at how playful he was being. Oh Seth... He was like a little, positive ball of fluff!

"Seth..." I said unleashing a quite moan and then pushing him off me and looking him in the eyes. "Come on, we've only just met..."

"Yeah..." He said looking away from my face.

"Hey," I said pulling his jaw around towards my face so I could look into his eyes. I placed a small peck on his lips before replying. "I never said this won't work, but we HAVE only just met."

"Gosh Rico, I'm sorry. It's just..." He looked up at me with eyes filled with adoration but confusion, "I don't know how this works..."

"How what works?" I asked, confused as well. "A relationship?"

"No... The imprinting..." Seth said as he looked at me, longing to kiss me again but I wasn't finished.

"Huh? What's imprinting?" I asked him, now with a VERY confused expression on my face. I'm so lost it's not even funny...

"Never mind Rico," he said while getting up from his position next to me and offering his hand. "Let's get to class."

I took his hand and was launched off the ground... Wow, Seth was pretty strong... Kinky. I smiled at my randomness. I agreed to Seth's statement and we began our journey through the woods and back to the school. I know he insisted on letting the question die by saying we should get to class... But I wasn't going to drop it.

"Seth..." I said while trying my best to avoid logs and insect life on our descent. "What actually IS imprinting?"

"Hah." Seth said with a smirk and sarcasm in his voice, "Obviously one of the youngest members would be the expert on it."

Wait what? Members? What's this boy talking about?

"Seth, you lost me." I stopped dead in my tracks, waiting for him to give me a proper answer.

"Tell you later, we're here." He said while pointing at the school main building, currently, many kids were streaming and flooding out.

"Is it recess already?" I asked looking at all the kids run out of the building.

"Yes, yes it is." Seth said answering my question and smiling at me. He has the most amazing smile, so beautiful. "Come on, I wanna introduce you to the gang!"

I only smiled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away. Aw Seth, my Seth, I love how romantic he is. I laughed at my own sarcastic comment on his romance ability as he took me to the parking lot again.

"Rico, this is my sister Leah. Leah, this is my friend Rico." He said gesturing to the skinny chick in front of us going through her car looking for something. She snorted silently in recognition of our presences. "You'll have to excuse her Rico, she's really bitchy."

"Screw you Seth! Go hang yourself!" She said turning her head enough so that we could see the anger emanating on her features.

"Charming." I said sarcastically. Seth smiled at my sarcasm but before I could say anything else, he had already dragged me off to go meet other people.

Seth began pulling me across to the other side of the lot but I threw a fanny fit and convinced him I was perfectly able to walk. We made it there in an elegant and classy fashion... Until I stumbled.

"Ah Rico!" Seth said helping me back on my feet and making sure I was stable enough for him to let go of me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay thanks." I said, finding my balance and standing up perfectly, "See?"

He smiled at me and we walked towards a group that consisted of three boys. I recognized one of the three as Jacob.

"Ey! Jake, Quil, look! Seth's brought back a guy friend!" One of the boys said making kissy faces towards us.

"Shut up Embry!" The boy I identified as Quilt said, "You gonna scare him off dip wad!"

Jake rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend's musings.

"Yeah..." Seth said looking down at the floor and then back up to his 'friends'. "This is Rico, he's new. Rico, the big dipshit is Embry and that's Quil."

Embry was the one who made the kissy faces and had a darker skin tone than Quilt but lighter hair. Quil, on the other hand had darker hair but lighter skin. They were both nicely built, not as sexy as Seth and Jacob, but... not bad.

"Nice to meet you both." I said trying to be as friendly as I possibly could.

"You must look after lil old Sethy here ok Rico? He's very vicious! Did you see what he called me!" Embry said smiling at his little joke, just as Quil punched him on his arm.

"Just ignore him Rico, that's what we all do. Awesome to meet you." Quil said with a regular, large grin on his face. He seemed like a nice guy.

"What? I think they make a fabulous couple." he punched Quil back and emphasized on the fabulous part.

"Oh my word... Moving on... What do yall know about imprinting?" I randomly asked, trying to change the subject about Seth and I dating because I wasn't sure if Seth was comfortable with the idea... Sadly, asking about imprinting turned out to not help the situation at all. Embry let out a nervous laugh, and looked at Jacob. Quil's face was pulled into a confused expression. Jacob was the only with a happy expression. He smirked at Seth and Seth smiled and shrugged in response.

"You didn't tell him?" Jacob said smiling at his mini-me.

"Technically, you said I'm not allowed to tell ANYONE, let alone him." Seth said smiling. Did I miss something? What's with everybody knowing so much but me!

"Ok yall, explain." I'm not a country bumpkin but I do like using "yall." Hehe.

"Wait, so that means... You, with... him?" Quil asked, still very, very confused and Embry just burst out laughing. I was getting annoyed, slowly but surely.

"For shit's sake! How do all of you know what it is besides me!" I said shouting at the three boys around me. Steam was shooting out of my ears. I was so peeved.

Sadly, I didn't get the response I wanted. They all just smiled at me and Jacob just carried on talking to Seth.

"Tell him tonight." Jacob said while patting Seth on the shoulder. Seth returned the gesture with a happy but nervous smile. Jake walked away as the two older boys followed him.

"Tell. Me. Now. Seth Clearwater do you hear me? If you do not tell me right now you will not have a snowball's chance in hell of surviving my wrath." I said glaring at him, but his face, now in complete grin, (It looked so stupid.) couldn't stop me from smiling at how cute he was... (Stupid cute grin!)

"Chill! Later. You're so bossy..." he said in a playful response. "Let's just go and meet everyone else Rico!"

I was about to yell at him for calling me bossy and forbid from calling me that ever again, as well as force him into telling me about imprinting, but we were already off. He took a hold of my hand and we began to walk inside the main building. Who else could he possibly want me to meet? Apparently, quite a lot of people. We walked through the hallway to the cafeteria that was bustling with activity. There were students laughing, chatting, walking around and getting food. All the tables were full with teens busy talking about the latest trends and gossip. Thank God for Seth... I would have been so alone and out of place if he never welcomed me. Anyway, Seth squeezed my hand and smiled at me as he pulled me towards a table of six people. One of them I recognized as Renesmee. She was laughing next to a caramel colored girl with black braids and purple highlights. The laughing and chatting didn't completely stop when we approached but it did die down slightly.

"Hey guys, this is Enrico, but call him Rico." Seth smiled as he introduced me. I felt all eyes on me as I just gave a brilliant smile and said one little word.

"Hey."

Thankfully they were actually really friendly and I was greeted with friendly smiles and waves. Also, I was greeted with a Renesmee.

"Ahhhh! Rico!" Renesmee got up and hugged me, giggling while she let go of me. "Well... Introduce yourself guys!"

Renesmee smiled at the five other kids around the table after she sat down and forced me to sit down next to the right side of her, between her and this other guy. Thankfully, Seth was standing right behind me the whole time. His presence was really comforting, I felt like hugging him and just feeling his embrace forever.

"Hey, I'm Cameron." A blonde haired boy said, sitting on the table with his feet on the stool next to mine. He extended his right arm and waited for me to shake it.

He was the All-American Boy. Cocky, tanned, charming, hot, but he seemed... Sensitive and caring. Kinda. He was wearing a football team jacket, and had the jock build. So I assumed he was captain or some other shit like that. He had dirty blonde bangs that made up his fringe. His eyes... Despite his though build, were a deep chocolate shade of brown, like Bambi's eyes. I accepted his hand and shook it. I won't deny it, he was hot, but I was completely and one hundred percent team Seth baby!

"Ella, I'm Libby biatch!" said the caramel colored chick sitting next to the left side of Renesmee.

She was really energetic. I could tell from a mile away by the way she talked, the energy that she gave off. She had headphones around her neck and I could hear the faint sound of something that sounded like club music? I dunno. Her hair was amazing though. It was these black braids but they had purple highlights, they looked so awesome. The oddest thing I noticed about her was that she had a British accent.

"Thank God! I've finally met the party animal in the group!" I replied in response to her greeting.

"Damn straight!" she said laughing, soon the group joined in and then it was time for the black haired girl to speak.

"I'm Milla, lovely to meet you Rico." She gave me a slight smile.

I couldn't help but feel a bit sad for her. She seemed so shy and hurt... Like her soul matched her outside features. She was beautiful, truly she was... But she appeared hurt, abused. She had very hard facial features. Her hair was black as coal and her skin was pale as snow. She had dark blue eyes, they seemed tired and worn out. I smiled and winked at her.

"Hey Ricoz, I'm Bianca, Cameron's sister."

She smiled at me showing off her brilliant white teeth. I could hear Cameron mumble, "Unfortunately..." to Seth as Seth joined in on his joke, but Bianca was sharp. She punched her brother on his shoulder and the group started laughing again. Okay, if Cameron was the All-American Boy... Then she was probably the Girl Next Door. She looked similar to her brother, the same dirty blonde hair but her hair was in a wavy, yet smoothed out style. The same shade of brown eyes. Very soft facial features. She had an amazing body. She defined the saying "Every boy's fantasy, every girl's worst nightmare." She was gorgeous.

"Obviously, they saved the best for last... I'm Joshua, call me Josh." Cameron mouthed the word "O.k..." in a sarcastic way and rolled his eyes. Josh glared at him but Cameron just laughed.

Kay well, Josh looked like the nerdy guy in the group... He had the light blonde hair, always neat of course. A pair of glasses right on the bridge of his nose. He had really nice eyes, they looked yellowish and he had a soft, cute face. But hey, never judge a book by its cover. The nerds I knew were so loyal and deep it wasn't even funny... Plus they had great packages.

"Great to meet ya Josh." I extended my arm and he shook it. "Awesome to meet all of you."

I smiled at them all. Shame, they seemed like such nice people. Very kind and loyal. Seth hit Cameron's shoulder as a signal to move his feet so that he could sit next to me. Cameron looked up at him with a confused face but then finally understood that he indirectly asked him to scoot his legs. Seth sat next to me and held my hand under the table. Oh my word, he was so amazing.

"Hey Rico?" I was woken up from my thoughts and looked around to find the person who was speaking to me. I finally found that it was Libby, "Want a burger?"

"Na, I'm good thanks, had a big breakfast at home." I smiled at her accent and her offer. She shrugged, unwrapped the burger she offered to me and took a big munch.

"So Rico," Bianca said after swallowing a spoonful of her pasta, "What's your next class? I know we're basically at the end of the day, but it doesn't hurt to ask."

I had no idea on how to reply to her question considering I bunked the first few classes anyway, I also, have no idea where my class time's roster is, but thankfully, Seth saved me.

"He has Shakespeare with me." Seth said while squeezing my hand under the table and smiling at me.

"Cool." Bianca said, picking at her food.

"Um Seth, can I talk to you as soon as the bell rings?" Renesmee said after talking a sip of her water.

"Sure..." Seth said looking at her with a slightly confused and questioning look on his face but she just smiled in response.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Hmmm... Speak of the Devil. Bianca and Cameron sighed and both got up

"We have Bio now, see ya." Cameron said walking away. Bianca bid a quick goodbye and ran quicker to join her brother. As they left us, they were joined by many other students leaving in a hurry to get to their class.

"Yeah, I gotta go as well, I got double Business." Josh said as he picked up his satchel and got up and left five of us alone.

"I better get to Home Ec." Milla said and skipped away. That just left me, Renesmee, Libby and Seth.

"Okay, now everyone's gone, can I speak to you privately Seth?" Renesmee said. She still had that ginormous grin on her face.

"Yeah, let's go." He said getting up from his chair. He stood and waited for Renesmee to get up and talk.

"Cool. Libby, please wait up for me, I'll only be a minute. In the mean time, talk to Rico." She smiled and got up from her seat to go join Seth as they walked to the corner in the room. So we couldn't hear them talking.

"No probz Nessie!" Libby shouted before her attention turned to me. "So Rico, how ya liken it 'ere?"

"I totally love it Libz. Yall rock." I said smiling at her. She smiled back at me.

"How 'bout Seth?" She asked with a grin.

"What about him...?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, I couldn't help noticin' that you and him... Ya know? I also saw his hand under the table..." I was about to talk but she cut me off again. "Don't worry 'bout it baby boy. Old Libz knows a lot about her friends, we all know Seth's bi. We not haters Rico, but don't worry love, it's our lil secret."

She winked at me and I felt the anxiety melt away. Libby was so chilled, so loyal. It was the start of an amazing friendship. I could see why Renesmee considered her as her best friend. I was about to ask Libby about her parents and more about her when I heard a high pitched scream. Libby and I looked to the corner to see Renesmee jumping up and down, screaming and laughing with joy.

"Seth!" she screamed out and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you."

He smiled at her and muttered something. She calmed down and they returned to us again.

"Ok, well, thanks for waiting guys. Come on Libby, let's go." She said smiling at her best friend and extending her arm to her friend.

"Tata Rico, great talking to ya." she said winking at me and then locking her arm with Renesmee's. She then began walking off with her friend to their next class.

"So... What was that all about?" I asked Seth when I was sure that we were completely alone.

"Oh Rico," he said smiling at me and pulling me up from the chair. "You really need to stop asking so many questions!"

"I think it's time we get to class as well." He smiled at me and took a hold of my hand.

"Sure..." I giggled as he began to walk away and I followed. I loved it so much when he held my hand, I feel so safe and secure... It was such an amazing feeling. I sweat I was getting addicted to the feeling 'cause I just can't get enough of it.

We left the cafeteria and went though the two doors and into the hallways. Seth took a left turn and began walking past rows of lockers on and left and right side of the hallways. He took another right turn before we came to a door that said, Room 104, Mr. Harrison.

"You ready?" Seth asked looking at me with a big grin on his face. He waited in anticipation for my answer. I nodded in uncertainty and waited for Seth to open the door. I prepared myself for that awkward silence of a new kid entering a new class. You all know what it's like... All the kids busy staring at you in awe and shock, treating you like a new, foreign alien that's busy invading their space. Then he opened the door. We entered to find all eyes on us... Oh joy.

"Clearwater. You're late." Mr. Harrison said. Getting up from his desk and walking up to Seth and I.

"I understand sir, but you see... We have a new student," Seth said as he pulled me into full view of the teacher, "and I wanted to make dubbly sure that he would get to all his classes and such."

"Fine then. First warning Clearwater. Go sit down." Seth smiled and went and sat down on a desk in the back corner, "Who might you be Mr.-?"

"Morning to you to sir. My name's Rico Anderson Mr. Harrison." I said as politely as I could. I'm not a kiss up I just really don't want teachers on my case on the first day of school.

"Take a seat anywhere you want Rico." he extended his arm out and I shook it. He then gestured to the desks as he took a seat on his own.

I walked awkwardly down the aisle towards an empty desk next to Seth's. I took out my book from my bag. Apparently, we were studying Shakespeare's "_The Merchant of Venice_" this term. It seemed exciting; I did always have such a passion for literature. Mr. Harrison began us off with act one scene one and assigning some dude in the front as Antonio, and two others as Salerio and Solanio. As well as someone for Bassanio. Wow, looking at the picture of Rialto Bridge put one word in my hard and that was "Beautiful." I would love to go to Italy. The whole idea of the country just makes me smile. The language, the romance, the food, the culture. Wow. As the assigned students began reading their parts I lost interest in the first scene and my attentions turned to Seth. Oh Seth... He was looking outside the window at the trees. He was so mesmerizing. I felt like I could stare at him for an eternity. I wasn't completely comfortable though... I mean, I've only just met him and yet, I wanted him. I felt like he's the air I breathe. The very reason for my existence. I feel like I need to be with him, I was created to give him my soul.

"Wait, what am I saying?" I asked myself as my eyes turned back to the story. I barely just met him, I can't feel love already... Can I?

Before I could follow my thoughts the bell rang. I looked around at what was happening and saw all the kids packing away their books. Mr. Harrison said there would be no homework. We just had to refresh our knowledge on act one scene one. I put my book away and looked up to see Seth sitting on his desk waiting for me with a big grin on his face.

"Ok, well, I have Physics now but basically, we don't have your roster so, I guess you can do or go anywhere you want." He said smiling at me. His eyes were so affectionate and caring. I felt like just kissing him on the spot.

"Um, well, I honestly don't know what to do." I told the truth. I really didn't know what to do. I was confused. I wanted to be with Seth but this day has been so overwhelming. The love, the friends... Ahhhhhh! It's been so confusing.

"Seth, I just want to go home and chill." I gave out a sigh to reinforce my want to relax. Seth pulled his eyebrows downward and put his hand to his chin making a thinking expression.

"Um, Seth?" I questioned him. His eyes found their way to my face but his expression didn't change he just started smiling, "Must I ask what you're thinking about...?"

"Well," he said smiling and his legs dangled off the desk, swinging back and forth. He was trying to look all cute and innocent... It was working. "I'm just wondering if you're gonna offer to take me home with you..."

"Wow, we just met today and he already wants to meet my parents." I said smiling at his goofiness.

"Well, I AM pretty straight forward." he said smiling at me as I giggled at his comment. It wasn't like a gay giggle; it was more like a light laugh.

"Very well. Seth, would you do me the great honor of accompanying me on my way home and abandoning the rest of the school lessons?" I asked, seeming very charismatically and charmingly.

"Well... I'd have to move a lot of things on my schedule... But sure, I'd love too." he said as both our excitement grew.

Maybe now I'll finally get to the bottom of this whole "Imprinting" thing.

xXx

Oooooooooooooooo! The plot... She is thickening! :D I just wanna say this is my longest chapter I've ever written so far, I planned on making this longer but I wanted the whole "Seth explaining the imprint" thing in the next chapter! So review please! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES! ^^,


	4. You're a What?

A/N: Hey Guys… I'm updating this because I was struck with inspiration thanks to Stand bi me (See Note under A/N.) I really got all excited about this and here we are. :)

NOTE: OH MY FRIKKEN GOSH! STAND BI ME ROCKS MY SOCKS! He gave me such an interesting idea for the plot that could make this story slightly darker but interesting-er. XD (Not deaths or main character killing dark) but maybe a darker character… yeah… Who knows? ^^,

Chapter Four: You're a What!

"Seth! Hurry up!" I smiled at the boy next to me who was now packing his books away, "I wanna go..."

He looked up at me and smiled,

"Don't have a baby!" He laughed at my annoyance and resumed packing his books away. He shoved the last piece of paper back into his bag and got off his chair.

"Lol, haven't you ever bunked before Rico?" Seth asked me, putting on a very cute smirk and bringing his eyebrow down in a questionary fashion.

"Yes I have!" Not. I glared at him but it only resulted in him smiling at me and walking off. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Only Seth...

I followed Seth's lead as we made our way out of the classroom, until I hit my knee against a desk.

"Bitch..." I muttered while rubbing my knee and hearing Seth burst out laughing. "Screw you Seth!"

He only smiled and offered four simple, little words, "I love you too."

I rolled my eyes but secretly smiled as we resumed our way to the parking lot to get to my truck. Seth led us out of the classroom and I followed him out into the busy hallway. I caught sight of Cameron and his sister talking by his locker.

"Bye Rico!" Cameron shouting at me. He began smiling at me as Seth and I stopped our journey to say goodbye. I laughed at Cameron, what a bum.

"Bye buddy." I said with a big grin on my face, I noticed Seth was really quite behind me, "Bye to you too Bianca."

She smiled back at me and hugged me. During the hug I accidentally touched her skin, it was as soft and smooth as silk... I looked at the both of them and smiled. Was it just me...? Or were these two siblings amazing? Ok, I mean yeah, they were cool people but dude... They had flawless faces, physiques... It was, wow.

"Bye darling!" Bianca said while pulling her brother away (Who was staring at me may I add) and dragged him off somewhere.

"Sorry about that..." I said to Seth as he began walking away toward the exit, "By the way, why were you so quiet Seth?"

"What do you mean?" Seth asked while smiling at me. I opened the doors to the parking lot and stared at all the cars and students.

"I dunno..." I said while still not breaking my gaze, "Back there with Bianca and Cameron, you seemed so quiet..."

"Don't worry Rico, Cameron and I... Don't really get along..." He then quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, where did you park your truck Rico?"

He smiled at me as I pointed to my truck and stared into his chocolate eyes.

"Hey..." Seth said as we began to walk towards my baby, "Isn't this Bella's old truck?"

I leaned against the side of the truck and watched Seth inspect the truck.

"Who's Bella?" I asked as Seth opened the door on the passenger side.

"Renesmee's mom. Bella Cullen." Seth responded as I joined him inside the truck by the driver's side.

"Oh, that's cool. I'd love to meet her parents." I said as I put the keys into the ignition and started the car.

"Oh, don't worry, you will." Seth said smiling at me. I returned his gesture and reversed the car.

I put the car back into first gear and then second and left the parking lot. We exited the school grounds through the gate and made our way back towards my house. We passed through town and the silence was becoming awkward so I broke it, naturally.

"Seth, I'm serious now, please, be honest now." I asked him, but still keeping my eyes on the road, "Please just tell me what-"

"Imprinting is?" Seth said, finishing my sentence. He smiled at me (He didn't smirk; it was actually a very caring smile.) He placed his hand on my thigh and I couldn't help but blush at the thoughts that were beginning to form in my head... What! I'm a teenager!

"Please tell me Seth... All of you are talking about it and it's getting so..." But before I could carry on he (Rudely) interrupted my (nagging) speech!

"Rico, at home, I promise." He replied caringly.

I took my eyes off the road to just look at his face once; I looked up to see his deep, chocolate eyes staring into mine. I felt like melting. God, he was beautiful. My eyes returned to the road and my concentration followed. I took a turn left and we finally arrived home. I pulled into the driveway and parked it there.

"Yeah, this is definitely Bella's truck." Seth said getting out of MY baby.

"I really can't wait to meet her, honestly, I can't." I said while smiling and grabbing onto Seth's hand and bringing him to the front door, "Ok, word of what to expect, my dad is kinda insane... I suggest you just go with it."

"Got it." He replied smiling, he took an imaginary note pad and jotted down notes, "Dad, insane... Got it!"

He winked at me and I smirked back... Only Seth. I unlocked the door and entered, allowing Seth to follow behind me.

"Dad? Heeellloooo!" I shouted into the empty house to find my father.

"Hmmm," I said looking at Seth and then smiling, "Guess he's out fishing or shopping or something..." Seth looked around the lounge before smiling at me.

"Yeah, he's probably with Billy or something." Seth then gestured towards the staircase. "So... Are you gonna show me your room?"

I laughed at his cuteness and agreed. I made my way to the stairs and ascend up them as Seth followed. I opened the first door to the right and saw my bedroom. I saw that my bags were closed and the room was full of all my little nick nacks and photos. I made a mental note to thank my father for unpacking the rest of my bags. LOVE YA DAD!

I walked inside my room and sat on my bed. I leaned back and felt my pillow hit the back of my head; I could've fallen asleep right there. Sadly (YAY) Seth interrupted me and hopped onto the bed right next to me.

"You're so beautiful." Seth said as he played with my hair.

"Seth..." I said while looking into those beautiful, brown eyes, "I really care for you... But don't you think it's moving too fast."

Seth sighed, so, I quickly tried to reassure him,

"But its funny there's this thing that makes me feel so much for you... I've just met you... I just-" but Seth cut me off with a kiss.

He grabbed my head and forced it onto his. His lips smacked onto mine. Unfortunately, he pulled away before it could actually lead somewhere. I growled at Seth as he pulled away which made him laugh.

"Its time Rico." Seth said getting up from my bed, he offered his hand to help me get up from my bed, "I'll tell you what imprinting is."

"Yay!" I said grabbing his hand and jumping up to meet him.

"But first," he took a grip on my hand and began leading out of my room. "We need to go into the woods, where no one will see us."

"Why isn't anyone allowed to see us? What? Is this like a homophobe town?" I asked as we began our descend down the stairs to the front door. Instead of answering the question he burst out laughing.

"You REALLY need to stop asking so many questions Rico." Seth said as he opened the front door and left the house.

He walked out of the front yard and then to the side of the house. He began to pick up his pace as he ran towards the woods. I kept up with him but he began to get faster and faster as the tress whooshed past us.

"Seth! Chill!" I shouted as I was stumbling on logs and rocks while trying to keep up with Seth. Until, we came to a complete halt.

"Here's perfect." Seth said as he turned around and smiled at me, "Ok Rico, sit."

I did exactly what he told me to do and waited for him to finally explain.

"Ok Rico, I'm gonna get straight to the point but first I need you to promise to things to me." He said beginning to pace up and down.

"Ok, I'm listening." I said as I saw my Seth walking up and down.

"Rico, please just promise me two things." He stopped pacing and looked me in the eyes, "One, before running away or anything, hear the whole story and two, please just think about this."

I didn't know what he was talking about; I mean it wasn't like a huge thing was it? So I just nodded and agreed. He sat down in front of me and took a hold of both my hands.

"Rico, you know all those monsters and animals from legends and fairytales?" He asked me while stroking my hand with his finger affectionately.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied with a smile.

"Well... I'm a werewolf." He said looking at me, trying to study me.

I sat there with a confused expression,

"Wait, what?" I asked confogged.

"Technically, I'm a spirit worrier. Ok, must I explain the entire story to you?" He asked me. I didn't know what he was getting at so I just nodded.

"Ok," he sighed, "Let's begin."

"Rico, do you know about the Quileute tribe? Well, they're the local Indian tribe from La Push. I'm part of the tribe. Now see, the history passed down to generation to generation, explains how we came to be. Ok, in the beginning our tribe was very small but we had very efficient people, fisherman, shipbuilders and hunters. As time passed, other tribes fought us for our land and unfortunately, our tribe WAS small so we were unable to defend ourselves and left for sea using our boats. At sea, Kaheleha, the very first Spirit Chief, used the magic in their blood to defend the tribe. He and all his men left the ship in spirit only, leaving their bodies behind for the woman to care and protect. They weren't able to physically attack our enemies, but they had other ways... They blew fierce winds into enemy camps. They could also manipulate animals to do their bidding because animals were the only ones who could see them. As a result, the Hohs and the Makahs made treaties with us because they wanted nothing to do with our magic. Are you with me Rico?"

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain the werewolf part..." I said, wanting to get lost in another legend, Seth had such an amazing way of telling stories.

"I'm getting to that... Kay, here goes again. Generations passed and soon the Spirit Chief Taha Aki came to be. Now Taha Aki was known to be a man of peace and wisdom. However, there was also a worrier man named Utlapa who believed they should use their magic to expand their tribe and take over more tribes to build an empire. When the Spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were connected. Taha Aki soon saw what Utlapa wanted and did not agree. Taha Aki banned Utlapa from the tribe and Utlapa left and hid in a nearby forest. Taha Aki was a very smart, vigilant leader and protected his people if there was danger or not. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the tribe and retreat to a secret place in the mountains to leave his body and survey the area for any dangers and threats. Now one day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki up the mountains, planning to kill him. When Taha Aki left his body Utlapa hatched a different plan. As Taha Aki left Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and then killed his own. But Taha Aki was smart; he knew immediately what had happened when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. But he was too late when he saw Utlapa had already taken control of his body. Taha Aki then watched for weeks as Utlapa fooled everyone into believing that he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa commanded every Spirit Warrior to never enter the spirit world. He foretold of danger, but Utlapa was afraid that the worriers would see Taha Aki in his spirit form and know of Utlapa's actions. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf from the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe but Utlapa hid from the wolf using his warriors. The end result was that the wolf killed a young man and made Taha Aki's grief only greater. Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to feel agony. He felt doomed to never be able to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed Taha Aki in the forest and Taha Aki grew jealous of the creature having a body and form. The Spirit Chief then had an idea that would change Quileute history. He asked the animal if he could share his body with the creature and the wolf agreed. As a single being, the wolf and Taha Aki went to the village. The people feared the creature and called the warriors to help. The warriors came with spears in hand but were surprised to see the wolf yelping the songs of their people. The warriors realised what it was doing and knew it was being influenced by a spirit. An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the false chief's order and left his body. Instantly, Yut realised what had happened and welcomed Taha Aki. But, Utlapa quickly realised what had happened and went towards Yut's body with a knife. The other warriors were very confused. Yut went back towards his body but couldn't warn the others and fight Utlapa off because he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut was killed by Utlapa and returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the tribe. The man did not look like Taha Aki but his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength and power of a wolf and killed him instantly. Everything then returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was that no one could enter the spirit world. From then on, he led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who then in time, found they could also change into wolves upon reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form represented the spirit of a man. Some become warriors like Taha Aki and didn't age others, didn't like to change and aged. There's more to it but now you have the basics."

He stared at me and waited for my reaction, I didn't know what to say so I went with classic Rico.

"Huh?"... Don't judge me.

"Well, not the worst reaction I suppose." Seth said laughing and smiling at me.

"This can't be true can it?" I asked while playing with Seth's fingers.

"It is. Let me finish the story and I'll show you it all. Ok, so time passed and eventually Taha Aki gave up his spirit self but meanwhile, trouble began up north with the Makahs. Several women had disappeared and they were blaming the neighboring wolves. However, the wolves knew it wasn't them because their minds were connected. Taha Aki did not want war because he wasn't able to lead his people anymore. He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding out who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through the mountains for evidence but all they found was a sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent two younger wolves to inform the Taha Wi. Taha Wi and the other two never returned. A year later two maidens were then taken on the same day and the wolves were then called upon again. They found the same scent again and once again followed it. Yaha Utu, the eldest son Taha Aki's third wife, was the only one who returned and was carrying cold, hard pieces of a corpse. He then explained what had happened to his fellow wolf brothers. One of them underestimated the animal and become its next victim. Yaha Uta and the remaining warrior were more cautious but the creature displayed intelligence and matched their movements. The creature got a hold on the other creature. Yaha Uta didn't know what to do but found a window of opportunity to attack by the creature's throat. He attacked the creature and ripped his throat apart. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to save his fallen brother but he managed to rip the creature to shreds. Once he finished his tail he then placed the remains on the ground to be examined. But then corpse tried to reattach itself but the elders of the village threw them into a fire. They spread the ashes everywhere except for a small bag that Taha Aki kept around his neck that would inform him if the creature ever tried to rise up. The creature was then known as the Cold One or Blood Drinker. Then came the Cold Woman- the Cold Man's mate. She was the most beautiful creature eyes could ever see, but a small boy claimed her smell was sweet. An elder had heard this and forced everyone to stay away from her. She then began to kill other people until Yaha Uta, Taha Aki, his third wife and the elders arrived. When Yaha Uka was killed by the Cold Woman, Taha Aki transformed into his Spirit form because of his rage. He attacked the Cold Woman while his third wife came to a horrible realization. She had just seen her son's death and knew Taha Aki would share the same fate if she didn't do anything about it. She grabbed a knife that was on the floor and stabbed herself to distract the Cold Woman from Taha Aki. The third wife was right in her actions and the Cold Woman wasn't able to resist the smell of blood. Taha Aki then ripped off her throat and finished her off. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self and left the village and went to the forest to protect his wife's body."

"Wait." I said, pausing the story again, "So a cold one is a vampire?"

"Well, if you want to call them that I suppose so," Seth said answering my question, "Their skin is as cold as ice and as hard as marble, they have red eyes and supernatural strength and speed... But on with the story!"

"So," Seth continued, "As time went by, any the world evolved, Taha Aki's descendants no longer transformed into wolves when reaching manhood, only when their natural enemy, the cold ones returned. Whenever they did come they came in small packs of one or two, so there were only two or three wolves. Until they came. The leader of the coven spoke to Ephraim Black, Jacob's grandfather, and current chief. He promised to not harm the Quiluetes. He said they were different from their kind and their golden eyes were proof of that. They offered a peace treaty to the Quileute tribe. The pack then grew even larger. As time went passed, the coven left and returned but the promise they made was kept and they never harmed one person. Carlisle Cullen was the leader that offered peace but these days-"

"Wait! Hold up!" I said cutting him off from the rest of the story, "Who's Carlisle? Bella's dad? He's a vampire?"

"No her father in law. We will get to that... Hell Rico, I could have even just made this whole thing up... Anyway, these days, Billy Black, Jacob's dad, heads the council of the tribe. Jacob, being a direct descendant of Ephraim, is our Alpha. The rest of the pack being me, my sister, Sam, Jared, Paul. Quil, Embry, Brady and Collin."

I sat there looking at him in utter disbelief,

"Ever considered a creative writing class Seth?" I asked him playfully.

"Don't believe me?" He said with a smile and taking off his shirt to reveal his toned stomach. I wolf whistled and he gave me a pout in return. "I'll show you... If you promise not to run."

"I swear." I crossed my heart over my chest playfully. He ran off behind a couple of trees. I mean, he couldn't possibly be a wolf, could he? My thoughts were interrupted as I saw a sandy colored giant wolf pass the two trees in front of it. It was heading right towards me. I was glued in place.

xXx

Oooooo! That was sooooo fun :) hope yall enjoy! Thanks to all my reviewers love yall! And please, if everyone favorites this story and stuff why don't people review? Laziness is a sin! :)


	5. Nightmares

HaAaaaaaaÀy Readers! :) How yallz doing? I'm good cause I'm back bitch! HahaXD anyway... Here's the latest update! Enjoy then please review!:)

**Chapter Five: Nightmares**

I sat there just staring at the giant creature in front of me. Oh my word. I think I just shat myself...

I watched as the giant beast approached me. He seemed very... Hesitant. I couldn't focus on the situation because thoughts and questions were rushing and flying around in my head.

O.M.G. This can't be happening could it? There's no such thing as the supernatural. Seth was just joking right? He couldn't possibly be a werewolf/shape shifter thingy... And yet... Here I was, staring right at him.

Ok, so... I tried to compute all these bits of information. The wolf stopped dead in his tracks and I figured this was the time to strike. I decided to do the most manly and courageous thing I could possibly ever do... Sadly, that failed and I felt myself fall into darkness. Yeah, I fainted.

"Rico? Hello? RICO!" I heard as I began to stir. I half opened my eyes and saw Seth with a very worried expression. Um... What just happened?

I sat straight up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and saw... Trees. We were still in the forest... So I wasn't dreaming? God, my head hurts... Ugh! Rico! Get a hold of yourself! I mentally slapped myself and then turned my attentions to Seth.

"It's all true..." I said to the boy in front of me. He got up and smiled at me. I looked at his beautiful form. His toned and muscular arms... That gorgeous, healthy hair... Those strong legs... That tight, rock hard stomach... I carried on going down his body until I noticed one small detail... He had no pants on.

"Rico, my head's up here love." He said winking at me. I blushed so hard at that moment... Ahhhhhh! Stupid teenager hormones! Damnit! "I could put on some pants if you'd prefer it that way? I only take them off because it's irritating having them rip into shreds when I go wolf..."

I smiled at him playfully. Two can play at that game...

"Well... I actually do love the fact that you stand before me in all your naked glory Seth, but, if you don't want this to end up as a rape case... I suggest you go fetch them." I while winking at the tanned boy.

"Technically it's not rape if I say yes!" He said running off into the woods to find his pants. I couldn't help but stare at his ass as he ran by. Once again, I repeat, stupid teenager hormones!

Anyway, I used this little moment of time to get my thoughts in order. Okay, so everything he said was true. He was a werewolf... Or technically spirit warrior thing. He also said vampires existed, and that there was a local coven, the Cullens. Lol... I would can myself if we started finding gnomes running around. So, does this mean that everything's real? Werewolves, vampires, what's next? I sighed. At least I had Seth... My beautiful ball of sunshine... I'm sure it won't be all bad? I mean... I could teach him tricks and take him for walks! Yeah! It would all work out! I smiled at my musings but was interrupted as Seth rejoined my presence.

He approached me and sat right In front of me. I mentally thanked him for keeping his shirt off, Hehe.

"Ok Rico," he said taking my hand and kissing it. Did I mention he's so frikken hot! Ok... Not hot hot, I mean like **hot**, warm, his body temperature was through the roof. "I'm guessing you have some questions, I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Actually I do." I said while stroking his finger that was interlocked with all of mine. "First off, why are you so frikken hot!"

"Well... I don't know... Genetics I guess." He said smiling at me; I pulled a serious face that just shouted 'I'm serious Seth.' He got the idea and then responded. "Well, I wasn't lying Rico, it's the wolf gene. Anything else?"

"Ok... I want the full story," I said in a stern voice. "Who are the Cullens? Who is everyone in your pack? Why is this happening? Also... Why am I involved?"

"Ok, the Cullens are vampires. See, I hope you do believe me now when I say that it is all true. Anyway, their coven consists of nine vampires. But before you have a panic attack, they don't feed on humans. They're much different then the rest of their kind. They feed on the local animals, the deer and bears. Back to the members, the leader of the coven is Carlisle Cullen. He works at the local hospital. One of the best doctors their probably ever was and will be-"

"Isn't that kinda weird though?" I asked while interrupting him. "I mean, a vampire working very closely with people? I mean what about all the blood?"

"Exactly. He's so strong like that, they're actually really good people- um, I mean things? You know what I mean. Anyway, his mate is Esmé Cullen, the mother figure in their family. Okay, then Carlisle's first son, not blood related but adopted, Edward Cullen. He's so cool by the way! He's so smart and creative and mysterious... He also can read minds-"

"Wait, WHAT!" I asked and interrupted him again. What? He doesn't explain things...

"Ok, I'll give you the explanation what he told me," Seth began (finally) explaining. "See, when a human becomes a vampire they bring a trait from their human selves into their new selves, and that can end up in a special gift. Like Edward was a very thoughtful person and could often predict other's thoughts and actions. Thus, he became a mind reader. Now can I carry on?"

"Sure." I said and nodded with a big grin spread out on my face.

"Anyway, his mate is Bella. Now Bella... Where to get started on Bella... She fell in love with him as a human, Jacob then fell in love with her, she was almost killed on several occasions... They got married, she got pregnant as a human so she carried a human/vampire baby until Renesmee almost killed her when she was giving birth to her, yeah, you heard me, Renesmee is Bella's daughter. So, to save her life, Edward changed her into a vampire and everything was good. Until, our pack wanted to kill the baby and there was a whole big fight, but Jake prevented the pack from fighting because he imprinted on Renesmee and-"

"Wait hold on Seth! You're so bad at explaining things! What's imprinting?" I asked in an angered tone. He was rushing this.

"Ok, when a werewolf or shape shifter, basically, us, finds a suitable person to be our mate we imprint on them. They're our soul mate, the person you spend eternity with..." He said trailing down on the last word. I squeezed his tanned hand and smiled a reassuring smile at him to urge him to carry on.

"So, anyway, the fight was prevented between the packs because Jake, being the natural Alpha instead of Sam broke out of the first pack and started his own, soon, Leah and I joined it to protect the Cullens. Long story short, Jake is now Alpha and has an imprint, Bella and Edward are very happy with each other and Renesmee, it's all good. Back to the other members, Edward also had two adopted sisters, Alice and Rosalie. Alice is a very energetic and quick vampire who can see into the future-" He cupped my mouth with his hand to prevent me from interrupting again before continuing, "Please don't interrupt Rico, all questions will be answered at the end of the story. Alice's mate is Jasper. A blonde vampire who had scars everywhere, quite a scary vampire actually and has the ability to manipulate other people's emotions. Finally, Rosalie's mate is Emmet. Now Emmet... I'll sum him up in but a word... "Emmet." Lol, see, he's very strong, stronger then a normal vampire but he's really funny and is always ready to fight, always. Am I leaving anything out?"

"Where do they live?" I asked while trying to process all this additional information. Wow.

"Deeper in the woods." Seth replied in a very simple and emotionless tone. "You'll meet them soon. I'm sure as soon as I tell Renesmee that you know all about everything she'll drag you off to her house in no time at all."

I laughed at Seth and his idea. But, come to think of it... She probably would.

"So... I'm guessing you just want some time to process all of this? I'll walk you back home if that's what you want?" He said getting up and offering me his hand.

"I'd love that." I said smiling and then accepting his hand as he helped me up.

"But um, since you're wearing an extra jersey could I please just borrow it?" He asked me, probably feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Sure Seth." I said smiling as I removed the jersey; I wore two extra articles of clothing because of a gut feeling... Yay! Go instinct!

I never let go of his hand as we made our way back home. I couldn't help but think of what Seth told me about "Imprinting." I mean... Does this mean he imprinted on me? He's shown me all of this and let me in on it all; does that mean we belong together? Does it mean we're soul mates? I mean I really like him... But what if this ends badly? I couldn't bear it... Lost my true soul mate...

"Ag, to Hell with it all!" I said out loud and before Seth could question what it was I grabbed him by his shirt and thrust my lips onto his.

I felt him part his lips and forced my tongue into his mouth. The sensations that I got when I felt his arms wrap around my waist... The earthy smell of his skin... The warmth his entire body shrouded around my fragile one...

He was the one. My imprint, my Seth, my forever.

"I love you Seth Clearwater," I said ending the kiss and saying the words between kisses. "You're my imprint."

He rolled over so that he was now on top of me and then ended the kiss. I pulled a pout that made me look disappointed that he ended it but it only made him laugh. Soon enough, I joined in on the laughter.

"What happened to walking you back home?" He asked while he began stroking my check. To be honest, he was still on my lap and crushing me ever so slightly, but I didn't mind.

"I don't know... I just craved your touch for a moment." I said in a very relaxed tone. His hand felt nice and warm against my check.

"As perverted and exciting that sounds I really think we should get you home Rico," he said getting off me and picking me up so I was standing up straight in front of him. Wow, he was on strong Ricofluffer. "Your dad's probably home and I would love to meet him."

I smiled at Seth and began leading the way back home, hand in hand.

We exited the woods and arrived just next to my house. Halfway through the walk back home Seth took the lead. It was creepy how he knew exactly where to go... Must be the wolf instincts. I was met by the friendly form of my house, I was also really happy to see that dad was back! I began sprinting towards my house in excitement with Seth following close behind. I opened the door and was shocked utterly and completely shocked.

"Mom!" I screamed in disbelief but happiness at the same time.

She didn't respond but just grabbed me into her hug. It felt so good seeing her, I mean she wasn't supposed to be here for another month.

"It's so good to see you my baby boy." She said in between sobs. Shame, she really does love me. I ended the hug and smiled at her. I then noticed that dad was sitting on the sofa watching TV. Seth then cleared his throat.

"Rico! Your first day of school and you already have a friend!" My mom said as she finally noticed Seth's presence in the doorway and pulled him into a friendly hug. Yeah, mom's a 'Hugger.'

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson." Seth said politely with a simple and friendly smile.

"Please, call me Mary." My mom replied.

"So... We're gonna go get started on homework... Love ya mom and dad!" I said rushing off to my room. I shot up the staircase and into my room. I love my parents... But if you stay too long it gets very awkward for example: My aunt was trying to convince my mom to pierce my ear and get me a tattoo, my father's response was the following: "Oh for God's sake Jen! If you're gonna do that you might as well pierce his penis!" Yeah... I still love my family though.

Just then Seth arrived and walked into the room. I suppose he walked like a civilized person instead of fleeing to my room like I just did. He sat next to me on my bed and then spread himself out.

"We're not gonna do homework are we?" He said playfully and placing his hand on my thigh.

"Probably not." I replied and then leaning towards him and our lips met once again. It felt amazing.

It was his turn to be more dominant. I parted my lips and allowed him entrance. As we deepened our kiss I wandered if I was now the submissive in our relationship? I mean, after all, he had a wolf side. An aggressive and protective side to him, but I could never imagine my Seth, playful and loveable, being aggressive and menacing. I felt as his hands began massaging and stroking my back, I couldn't help but let out a silent moan. I could feel a hard bump beginning to form on him in his 'lower area.' Good to know that I turned him on.

But then we both heard a silent but sharp howl. Seth ended the kiss and stood up almost instantaneously.

"Seth?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Jacob's calling." Seth replied matter-of-factly. "I gotta go Rico, I love you."

Before I could respond he was already out of the door. He was really fast... It really was all true. There is such thing as werewolves and vampires... I wonder… what other monsters I'll meet? But I was distracted by Seth's last three words. He said he loved me... Oh Seth... There was no such thing as "This is too fast." I love him, he loves me, always have and always will.

I couldn't stop from filling my head with the tanned boy. Gosh, the things I feel for him... It all makes sense. That "Imprinting" thing cleared it all up; all I want is for him to be happy. I feel like he's my life, my love... My... Everything. I figured now was the time to sought this all out. Okay, so Leah, Embry and Quil were all part of Jake's pack. Good. Jake has imprinted on the daughter of a vampire, but she's half vampire. Weird though, said girl, who's now one of my close friends, has a vampire part of her. Funny... Don't you think? I could never imagine little Renesmee as a cold blooded killer... Maybe my idea of the Cullens shouldn't be terrifying and horrid... I mean with Renesmee as an example, they must be wonderful creatures. I figured I shouldn't get caught up in my thoughts and decided to start on my homework. I dragged my bag to my bed and chucked all the books out and searched for anything that could work as a distraction. I couldn't find much... Considering I bunked like every class and only attended Shakespeare... So I decided to read _The Merchant of Venice _to get a head start on my work for this semester. I began reading Act one scene one but couldn't help nodding off. This was such a long day and I was happy deep down as I drifted off into sleep.

I sat there, in the woods, the place where Seth had shown me. I was against the giant willow and I surveyed the entire meadow. Gosh it was... Breathtaking. Fireflies filled the meadow and lightened up the entire area. Moonlight reflected off the stream and shun on the entire area. All the colors were... Wow. But then all the fireflies dropped dead and the atmosphere took a darker turn. I rolled up into a ball against the trunk of the tree. A sharp feeling of coldness began crawling and creeping up my arms making it's way to my center. I saw as fog began to cover and shroud the once beautiful meadow. I felt like everything died in that moment. I shivered at the cold... But then it happened. I watched as a giant creature eclipsed the moon. The thing then shot from the sky and headed right towards me. I stood up and tried to run away but I was stuck. I wanted to scream for help, scream for Seth but nothing happened. I felt as I was thrusted against the tree and then pinned to it by the creature.

"Hello Rico..." It whispered before wrapping its powerful black wings around my form. The wings felt soft, velvety and feathery. I felt the wings crush me before the thing bit into my neck and fed off my essence.

"Ahhhhhh!" I woke up in my bed shivering in cold sweat. I looked around my room and made sure I was okay. Thank God, it was just a dream... But it felt so weird... So real... I didn't know how to feel about it... Better to just forget it I guess. I mean it was just a dream right? Only a dream...

I got out of my bed and went to the closest to change out of my sweat soaked shirt. I changed and then hopped back into my bed. I flipped my phone out to see what the time was, 3:46. Ugh, what a day... Or should I say what a day yesterday was... I still couldn't believe it was all real. On the bright side, I found my soul mate, Seth. He was truly all I needed and wanted. No one compared to him, he was something that reached into the depths of my soul. He was like a drug that I needed... Gosh, I sound so pathetic... But he really is my everything. I shrugged and smiled at the situation. Seth made the nightmarries go away... I pulled the blanket over me and closed my eyes, the quicker I got to sleep the sooner I'd see Seth. I went to bed thinking tomorrow would be great! Oh how I was very, very wrong...

xXx

Oooooo! What's gonna happen! I don't know!... Wait, I do!:D Yay! Please review guys I'll update sooner!:)

Rico: Oh my word, I love Seth so much! *Grabs Seth and makes out heavily*

Me: Mmmm, kinky. ;)

Edward: When do I come in?

Bella: Yeah, me too?

Me: *Hits Edward with frying pan.* This isn't about you! It's about Seth and Rico. *Turns and glares at Bella.* Yeah bitch, you want some of THIS! *Waves pan around violently.*

Bella: *Scoots away.*

Me: I thought so!

Lolm, hoped yall enjoyed, please review! Thanks yall! :)


	6. Don't Play With Your Food

Hey guys, I'm so sorry, you can not even fathom the intensity of how bad I feel that I didn't update... I've been having a bit of a break from writing but I'm back. :) Enjoy chapter 6!:)

**Chapter 6: Don't Play With Your Food…**

"Rico! Rico! Get up!" I heard a voice bellow.

I protested against the voice of my father by groaning, moaning, and then throwing a pillow at his face.

He dodged the pillow, (Barely) and sighed.

"Rico, please just get up, you'll be late for school. Now."

I sighed in defeat and nodded. Whenever dad added, "Now." It was best not to argue. He smiled at my surrender and left me to go help himself some breakfast. (The man loves his bacon.)

I threw the sheets off me and scrambled towards my closest, rubbing the heaviness off my eyes. I threw the closest doors apart and grabbed the first pair of jeans (ripped) I could find and a white top. I slowly removed my pjs and replaced them with my causal attire. I pulled some white socks on that were quickly followed by black sneakers.

I tied the laces up and decided to join my parents downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed my bag and left my room practically skipping, I had such a good feeling about today! Wow! I leapt from each step down the staircase and found my parents eating quite casually in the kitchen.

"Rico!" My mom cried gleefully as she kissed me good morning. "How'd you sleep my love?"

"Really well thanks mom," I joined them at the table and waited hungrily. "How about you two?"

"Very well thanks." Dad said winking at mom, she giggled and nearly dropped the plate of food she was getting ready for me.

I eyed my parents suspiciously, it was best not to ask, it would probably get awkward-er. Mom placed the plate in front of me and I attacked it longingly. Gosh, if there was one thing I missed about me, (Besides the whole motherly love thing.) It was her cooking.

"Looking forward to school honey?" Mom asked affectionately.

I was about to answer when I suddenly realised what time it was.

"Shit! (Rico! Language!) Sorry mom! I'm late!" I grabbed a piece of toast and sprinted out of the kitchen.

I unlocked my truck's door and threw my bag onto the passenger seat. I started the car and hurriedly reversed out of the driveway. I rushed off towards the school, nervously tapping the steering wheel with my nails. I withdrew a sigh of relief as I saw the school gates drawing closer, I checked the dashboard for the time, 08:55, good, I was still okay.

I slowed down and entered the school. I parked in my usual spot and shut the engine up. I grabbed my bag, kicked the door open, and hopped out. I searched the grounds for any sign of Seth but he wasn't there. Strange, I thought, ah well, he's probably still inside; he must be tired from all that wolfing he-

"Rico!" A high pitched call screamed out in surprise. A voice that could only belong to one person...

"Renesmee." I replied cheerfully as she flung herself into my arms.

She squeezed me harder and I held on tightly. She finally let go and left me with a broad grin.

"Shall we go inside, I believe we are expected?" She said in a horribly fake British impression while extending her elbow.

"Indeed we shall, let us not tarry." I accepted her gesture and our arms locked, she hummed slightly as we began skipping our way to the entrance to the main building.

"So, did Seth tell you?" She asked suddenly coming to a halt.

"Tell me what?" I asked, and then remembered. "Oh! Yeah he did, including the thing about your family..."

I was dreading this moment. I mean, Renesmee is awesome and all... But it wasn't Seth's place to tell me all about HER situation, it wasn't his right.

But, she seemed overjoyed.

"Then you're definitely coming over for a welcoming introduction, I forbid you to say no." She added with a smile.

I accepted and returned the smile. She gave a silent victory, "YAY!" And we resumed our journey to the entrance.

"Hey Renes! Hey Rico!" Libby's voice was heard from before we even saw our group of friends.

She was busy sitting on the ledge of the small staircase leading to the twin doors that was the school entrance. Bianca was sitting next to her and Cameron was on the floor.

"Hey guys," Renesmee greeted. "Where are Josh and Milla?"

"Inside." Bianca replied with a smile. Then quickly added, "Hey Rico, we thought you'd never show up, we were actually about to call you."

"I'll always be at school, I'd never ditch, I'm a saint!" I added while circling the air around my head, creating a invisible halo. Just as everyone erupted into fits of laughter, the bell went; the fits were now followed by groans of annoyance.

"I'll see you chaps at break, Renesmee and I have to hit the lockers and get our things for History." Libby said already walking away from us.

"Yeah, and I've got Home Ec... Gosh, bye you two. Oh, and Cam, be good." The last bit that she added sounded more of a command then a playful statement.

He grinned at her, she rolled her eyes and left but before I could ask anything he beat me to it.

"What do you have first Rico?" He asked.

"I'm free actually," I said while taking a seat next to him. "How 'bout you?"

"Oh, I have Physics but I'd rather miss that and stay with you." He replied and our eyes met.

Oh God... Those eyes... Earlier they were so deep and innocent... Which was cool, but now- now they were compassionate and caring. I was trapped in his gaze, completely memorized.

I studied his perfect facial features. That sexy blonde hair, tanned skin... His toned shoulders and perfect jaw line... God, he looked heavenly...

"So? How do you like Forks?" He asked breaking the ice.

"Oh, it rocks dude... I'm more used to a more electric atmosphere but this is nice too."

He smiled at me and sighed. He looked so perfect... No Rico! Snap out of it!

"You know Rico... There's something I really need to tell you..."

"Cam..."

But before I could say one more word he pulled me into his arms, and our lips locked. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and forced me to submit to him... It felt surreal. When I kissed Seth, it was love and passion... But this, this was wrath, power, fury, just pure sexy.

I broke the kiss and backed away from him.

"I'm sorry Cam, I- I just need to think..."

He nodded and hung his head in shame, or, what could have been disappointment.

"I understand, I'm so sorry Rico," he got up and left through the two doors but not before whispering, "I mean, you do prefer dogs like Seth over me..."

But like always, before I was about to call after him, he was gone.

How did he know about Seth? Did he perhaps follow us into the woods? But why would he follow us..? God, this is too confusing... But before I could continue my train of thought the bell went. I sighed. Wow, everything has just gone to worse.

I passed many students as we all hurried off to class. The next thing I had was Physics. I could only hope to see Seth... I missed him like hell... And the thing with Cam this morning only made it much worse. I was crossing the hallway between the boys' and girls' bathroom when I heard a voice.

"For God's sake! This is exactly what we were trying to avoid!" It was Bianca. "Don't you see! This boy wouldn't belong in our world... God, this is the reason we're here! This stupid plane of middle existence!"

"I know... But you don't know what it's like... He's so..." Said the second voice.

"Cam, you said that about Alejandro. Remember what happened because of that..." Bianca's tone suddenly became very sad and she lowered it. I had to strain my ears just to hear. "If you're really going to do this... Please just don't play with your food before eating it..."

I heard footsteps coming towards me and I dashed into the bathroom. When I heard the steps soften into nothing but silence I left the bathroom and entered the Physics classroom.

"So, as you can see, the difference between atoms and molecules-" I opened the door, entered the classroom and tried to ignore all the stares from the remaining kids. I walked up to his desk and put my best "I'm sorry" face on.

"Sorry I'm late sir. I'm new and I kind've got lost..." I said pouting.

"Oh, that's fine Rico; just take a seat next to Renesmee." He added a smile.

I thanked him and sat down on the desk directly next to Renesmee. She gave me a quick smile as I sat down.

"Anyway class," the teacher resumed his lecture. "I've decided to give you the rest of the lesson off." (This was followed by whispers of excitement and silent victory cries.) "Rico, please just make sure you have copied down someone's notes."

I nodded and turned my attention to Renesmee.

"Mind if I copy your notes?" I asked.

"Be my guest. It's never cheating, it's called teamwork!" She replied cheerfully.

I thanked her and begun copying the notes down, but that still didn't end our conversation, I wanted to know everything Renesmee knew.

"Do you perhaps know where Seth is?" I asked while trying to hide the concern in my voice.

"Didn't he tell you?" She asked, surprised.

"Tell me what?" I asked, slowly growing more frustrated.

"Suppose I better start from the beginning. Well, I presume you heard the wolf call yesterday?" I nodded and she continued. "Well, Jacob was calling his pack for a consultion with my family. See, Jacob, Quil and Embry found something... Odd up there in the mountains when they were patrolling."

"What did they find?" I asked, completely forgetting about the notes. She lowered her voice to a whisper and resumed.

"Ten dead stag carcasses. That's why they wanted to see our family, we consider ourselves vegaterians, did Seth explain this already?" I nodded again and she smiled. "You beat me to it Seth... Anyway, they wanted to know if any other vampires were in the area. See, when our family hunts, we do it with dignity. We kill gracefully and always clean up afterwards. But those poor animals... Were mutilated, ripped apart and drained dry. It was... Disturbing. We told them we weren't expecting anyone and that obviously the thing that did that had nothing to do with us. Jacob's just pissed 'cause it was close to his land. Anyway... So whatever did that must've been powerful, big, and bloodthirsty..."

Suddenly I jumped in my seat as the bell rung. Renesmee gave a silent giggle in response to my shock.

"Don't forget Rico, I'm picking you up after school and taking you to my house! You said you would!" And just like that she disappeared.

Wow, dinner with vampires... This is going to go well...

xXx

Once again I apologize for the late update, love to all my reviewers! YOU ALL ROCK! YOU INSPIRE ME ESPECIALLY STAND BI ME! :) Now please review and I'll update sooner! :)


	7. Dinner with Vampires

Aweeeeee! Hey guys. :) Lolm... I'm so so so so sorry for not updating sooner... Wow... I've been SO busy with everything... Exams... Glee... Lol, yes, I started watching Glee... I LOVE IT! I'M A TOTAL GLEEK!XD Well... Sorry for not updating soon... I think it's become a habit. :|... Ah well, here's chapter 7. :)

**Chapter 7: Dinner with Vampires.**

I rushed out of the hallway. People were chatting, laughing and shouting. I kept my head down and stiffly paced through the hallways.

"Hey! Rico!" A voice called. It was Cameron.

I didn't turn to him. All I did was rush. I just wanted to get away from him. The whole conversation I overheard was coming back to me...

"Please just don't play with your food before eating it..."

I shivered at the thought. What was THAT all about...? Ok, chill Rico.

I stopped in front of my locker and almost ripped the door open. Think rationally, just because you live in a town filled with werewolves and vampires doesn't mean that what Bianca was saying isn't totally rational. Maybe Cam's a player...

I sighed and grabbed a few of my books before I was interrupted...

"Hey gorgeous."

I slammed my locker door and was about to punch this guy until I realised who it was...

"Seth! Where were you!"

He raised his eyebrow before responding.

"Didn't Renesmee tell you?"

"Yeah, she did. Sorry, bad question. What I meant to say was: Seth! I missed you! And also... Your muscles are huge... Kiss me."

He smiled at my playfulness.

"Maybe later. But we have places to go and people to see."

I was about to ask him what he was going on about but I remembered. Right... The afternoon with vampires... Lovely...

"Walk with me." He said affectionately.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked next to Seth as we made our way to the exit. The halls were now a ghost image. Everyone had left in such a short time. I was about to point out the lack of activity until I suddenly blurted out a question.

"Did you find whatever did it?"

Seth's continued walking but seemed hesitant on how to answer.

"No..."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

I nodded. It seemed this was the last thing he wanted to discuss. The rest of our walk was spent in silence. No word exchange, witty banter... Or sexually suggestive puns. We reached my truck and Seth asked if he could drive. I obliged and let myself into the passenger seat, while Seth took the drivers.

"Shotgun!" I said playfully.

This forced Seth to smile.

"Yes! So I've officially broken you!"

He started the truck and reversed out of the parking lot and out of the school. He carried on to the direction of my house.

"You know Rico, I'm sorry for the bit grumpiness at school... It's just... I'm scared..."

"It's fine Seth... Renes told me. She told me all about the massacre and all the stags..."

"No... That was earlier today. The pack went back and found something much worse..."

"W-what happened?"

"Two campers..."

I sat there in shock. Staring at Seth as trees whirled by. What does this mean? What's killing all of these things?

"We don't know what it is... I'm scared something will happen to the people I care about..."

But before I could respond he pulled into my driveway. We sat there in the car just staring at each other. I lent in and kissed him shortly, but tenderly.

"Listen to me Seth..." I whispered. "Everything will be okay..."

I kissed his cheek, leant back and offered a reassuring smile. He smiled back and in less than two seconds we were in front of my door.

I rang the doorbell and waited impatiently. I started tapping my foot and sighed. But finally mom answered the door.

"Ricokinz!" She said pulling me into a hug. "And Seth's here too!"

She then repeated the procedure with Seth. Seth hugged her back affectionately while I tried to worm out of her grasp. All three of us entered and were greeted by my father.

"Rico! Seth! Good to see you both!"

I smiled at dad, tugged Seth's hand and began climbing the stairs when my dad interrupted me.

"Rico... Could we quickly have a talk?"

"Yeah, sure dad."

I pulled Seth with me towards my dad and sat with him on the sofa.

"I have a question for you both." He said cheerfully. "Is there something going on with you two?"

Seth hesitated and said nothing but before anyone noticed I spoke up.

"Yes. Yes there is, and I really like him."

My eyes turned to Seth and smiled at him. I swear I would have grabbed him right there and kissed him as proof to my affection. The way his eyes were sparkling and how his whole face beamed when I said that I liked him.

My dad gave a quiet cheer and so did mom.

"That's good Rico. But remember... Always use protection as well as-"

"Oh dad! Ew! No! That's just-"

"It's true son! When you're with your lover, use a rubber. Besides-"

Seth gave out a giggle but before he could finish I was already pulling him with me out of the room. I pulled him into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me.

"I'm so, so sorry about that Seth." I took a seat next to him on my bed.

"Don't worry about it babe." He said while lying back against the matters.

"What a dad hey?" I said while resting my head against his chest and wrapping his arm around me.

"I wouldn't know... I lost my dad about two years ago."

"Oh my God Seth... I-I didn't know... I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Rico," he said kissing my forehead. "I'm sure your dad will be enough 'dad' for both of us."

"You have no idea..." I said grinning.

I looked at my bedside clock. Three o'clock.

"What time d'ya think will Renes fetch us?"

"She told me at about five thirty." Seth said while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Wow... That leaves us with some time."

"Yeah..."

"So, what do you wanna talk about?"

I asked softly. But I was met with... Snoring. I smiled. Shame... He must be so tired. I placed my arm against his chest and snuggled up to him. I followed his example and slowly saw everything fade to nothing...

Thud! Thud! Thud!

"Rico! Wake up! Someone's waiting for you outside!"

I woke up to my mothers shouting and banging on my door. Seth was no longer next to me but I found a note in his place.

"See you there babe. ;)"

I smiled at him and hopped off my bed.

"On my way mom!" I shouted.

I walked towards my window to find a sleek Volvo parked on our driveway. Renesmee stuck out of the window and waved.

I smiled at her. Ah well, it's time.

xXx

Ahhhh! Sorry for the long update! But enjoy guys. :)


	8. Wonderboy

Okay, I am really, really, really, really, really sorry I haven't updated- in like what? A year? I'm really sorry guys... I hope someone is still reading this, as long as there's one person, I'll keep writing. Love yall. :)

**Chapter 8: Wonderboy**

_"Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful."_

"God," sighed Renesmee, changing radio stations. "I hate that song..."

"Yeah dude, like ew." I said, rolling my eyes and glimpsed towards the trees speeding passed us. "They're like so stupid..."

"Yeah, and like their stupid hair is like all flippy and they're just like all pompous and like they think they're all so cute."

"You're totally, 'like'," I air quoted. "In love with them, aren't you?"

"Yes! Oh my word, the lyrics! Their songs! Their beats! Their hair!" She swooned.

I smiled at her.

"Oh come on Rico," She smiled as she took a left. "Tell me right now that you wouldn't melt if Seth sang that to you."

"Oh, he will. It's on my bucket list. Ahem, 'Force Seth Clearwater to sing me one of the HIGHLY non-annoying and supposedly catchy tracks by **One Direction**.'"

"You love them to, don't you?"

"Yes," I grinned. "They are pretty suave."

She giggled and her attention returned to the road. The sun was setting and twilight had dawned.

"So babe," She broke the silence. "How was school?"

"Your boobs look so amazing in that top, by the way." I said bluntly.

I tried to arouse an awkward silence but of all people obviously it was a bad idea to try with Renesmee. I was met with hearty laughter.

"Dear God, thank you for making me with amazing boobs." She joked and gently added. "As much as I appreciate your admiration of my cleavage, you're avoiding the question babe."

"Yeah..." Suddenly thinking back to Cam and his sister. "Amazing. Brilliant. Enlightening. Well, as much as school can be I suppose."

"Amen brother." She smiled. "But seriously babe, what's up?"

"Renesmee, something weird happened..."

"What happened?"

"Well... Something was said and now I just don't know and Cam-"

"Rico, babe," She said pulling into the driveway. "I'm so sorry, but we'll talk soon 'kay? We're here."

I was only half paying attention. It was beautiful. This wasn't even a house. It was a manor, a glass manor. Everything was just so beautiful, breath taking. The walls looked like they were made from glass; I've never seen anything like it. It was concealed so deeply in the woods... Why would you want to hide something so beautiful? Then I remembered they're vampires... Duh.

"Well?" She asked playfully?

"Wow... It's just so... Wow..."

She giggled and jumped out the car. I followed suite, we made our way to the front door, only to find someone waiting for us.

Damn, he was beautiful. He had perfect facial features- a strong jaw line, perfect cheekbones. His bronze hair glowed slightly under the moonlight. He was beautiful, beyond beautiful-

"Hey Daddy." Renesmee hugged him.

And apparently a Dilf. (I wouldn't do him though, not that I even could.)

He smiled back adoringly at his daughter and waved at me encouragingly to join them.

"Daddy, this is Rico," He offered his hand and I shook it.

"Hello Rico, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm also quite flattered, thank you."

I turned a shade of deep red. So this was THE Edward Cullen Seth spoke about, THE Edward Cullen who could read minds. But his voice, his voice... Wow.

Renesmee giggled. "Remember Seth, Rico?"

"Renesmee!" I flushed an even deeper shade of red, (If that was even possible?)

Her giggling transitioned to laughter. "Let's go inside boys."

She allowed her father to take the lead and with my hand in hers, she led me in.

If the outside was beautiful, than the inside was impossibly amazing. Everything seemed to glow with perfection. It was a very humble white colour design but the main entrance hall was decorated with what seemed masterpieces. I didn't have much time to gawk at everything as Renesmee pulled me along violently.

She took me up a staircase, but not quick enough as I noticed a frame of Graduation caps hanging against a wall. I was about to ask but she beat me to it.

"Don't ask. We have a strange sense of humor."

We reached the top of the staircase and were greeted by a brunette vampire. She had the smoothest looking skin, (Which was common for a vampire but none the less) a heart shaped face, with long beautiful brown hair. She looked like one of those original super models; not a tanned Barbie but a beautiful brunette.

Before I could ramble on about her, that same person had wrapped her arms around both Renes and me.

"'Nes, I'm so glad you're back," She broke the hug and turned to me. Beaming, "You must be Rico? I'm Renesmee's mother, Bella; I've heard so much about you."

"Thank you, I'm so touched that you invited me to your home."

"Nonsense! Of course you had to come over! Thanks to Seth, you're practically part of the family now." She winked before leaning into her husband, "'Nessie, could you take Rico into the dining room?"

"Yes Mum." She pulled me away from the two vampires and into another slender room.

It was once again very beautiful. The same decorating style but in the centre of the room was a long, white, glass dining table. With humble, slender chairs positioned appropriately around the table. There were candles positioned strategically on the table, which obviously were for show as a glass chandelier was right above it.

What I should've noticed first was the thee people already seated engaging in small talk. Jacob, was sitting at the rear end of the table, to his right was Seth, and his left a woman with caramel hair.

They looked up at both of us and all three lit up with smiles on their faces. Jacob and Seth stood up, (naturally, just like the gentlemen they were.) Renesmee did that awkward walk/run (the one you do when a car allows you to pass when you cross a street,) and hugged Jacob. I laughed and repeated the same with Seth.

Jacob and Seth returned to their chairs as I took a seat next to Seth and Renesmee sat next to me. I looked up and met the topaz eyes of the woman across from me.

"Rico, this is my grandmother, Esme Cullen." She gestured towards the Caramel haired lady.

Once again, she was beautiful. But, not an attractive, sexy beauty, a warm, gentle beauty. This lady had a presence around her that just screamed love. It seemed compassion just screamed from her every pore...

"Lovely to finally meet you Rico! We really have heard so much." She smiled then winked.

"The pleasure is really all mine."

The atmosphere slowly changed from slight surprise and stiff small talk, to a bustling, energetic, conversation between all five parties. Only to be interrupted by Edward.

"Sorry everyone, dinner's ready." As Bella entered carrying a steaming turkey roast, on a platter of salad.

I looked around and saw looks of anticipation as Edward took the head seat and Bella taking the seat next to him; which left the seat between Bella and Esme empty.

"Oh, I'm afraid Carlisle will be a little late." Edward said practically reading my thoughts- then again, he probably did.

"Well, everyone please, dig in." Bella said smiling.

And we did. Jacob was the first to help himself to the food. He took a large helping of meat before passing it on. I inhaled the sweet scent of the delicacy before noting how the three Cullens hadn't moved. Aren't they hungry?

Edward stifled a slight chuckle. "I remember when Bella used to think like that," he smiled in my direction. "But Esme, Bella and I ate earlier."

"They're vampires Rico? Duh." My thoughts had mirrored Renesmee's speech exactly.

"Edward, that's enough." Bella said sternly yet lovingly, before addressing me. "Would you like me to shield your thoughts? Your mind is not exactly the private place you know in this house thanks to him."

Edward merely chuckled as did everyone else. Seth reached over and held my hand under the table, I melted.

Dinner was extremely pleasant; these people weren't the monsters that legend depicts them as. They were loving, kind, compassionate people, not 'things.' Dinner was in full swing when we heard someone enter. We all looked up to find a blonde man in our wake, obviously a Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," He said casually. He came towards us and pecked Esme's cheek before taking the empty seat.

"Carlisle, this is Rico," Edward said introducing me, "Rico, my father, Carlisle Cullen."

"A pleasure sir." I said extending my arm and meeting his.

"Indeed, I've been interested in meeting you son, 'Nessie here talks incessantly about you." He smiled.

Funny how Edward looked very different from his father, but then I remembered he was after all, 'adopted.' But none the less, the blonde doctor was extremely handsome. He was so refined, so logical, cool and collected.

He added another dynamic to the conversation and slowly the hours seemed to fly. Before I knew it, Seth had stood up,

"This was fantastic, it always is." He smiled. "But I really think it's time to get Rico home, it's getting quite late."

"Thank you so much Seth and Rico, it was a pleasure." Bella said, getting up and pulling us both into a hug. "Renes, if you'll walk them out?"

"Yes Mum." She said sweetly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Seth." Jacob said with a smile. Seth smiled back.

I said goodbye to the rest of the Cullens and followed Renesmee to the front door and soon found myself hugging her goodbye.

"I'll see you soon, mkay?" I broke the hug and nodded.

Seth offered his farewells as we both made our way outside. It was only then I noticed the truck - or rather lack thereof.

"Um Seth? Babe, as much as I loved tonight, how am I getting back?"

He looked up at me and smiled deviously.

"Well, I certainly didn't tell your parents that you're staying at my place tonight, and I don't expect you to walk back with me to my house tonight, or even better, camp with me in the woods."

I looked up at him, a mixture of excitement and annoyance. But my expression was definitely unimpressed.

"I don't, 'walk' babe."

"Well, either you camp with me in the woods, or you can ride me when I go wolf?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "I don't have any options here, do I?"

"No, no you don't." He said smugly.

I looked at him in my unchanged disbelief. I then smiled seductively.

"You know Mr. Clearwater..." I said circling him. "There's many things I can do to get what I want, and I would have no problem doing them, I always get what I want."

He looked back to me and grinned. I winked only to have him shape shift right in front of me.

I stumbled backwards in awe only to have the beast in front of me collapse into a fit of yowls.

I got to my feet and looked up in puzzlement. That's when I realized what Seth was doing - he was laughing. Well, this yowling must be what a werewolf would do if it could laugh.

"Excuse you Seth!" I said nudging his paw with my foot. "What's this? Am I supposed to get on your back? How can I seduce you when you're like this; I'm not into Bestiality babe."

He looked up at me and his eyes bore the expression of, 'Ouch, that hurts.' I laughed at his literal puppy dog face, "You really want me to get on you?"

He nodded and his face lit up.

"Fine." I said trying to convince him of my annoyance. "How the hell am I even supposed to do this babe? You're like so huge-" (He growled) "I mean, muscular?"

I climbed up onto his back and sat with hopefully what would be a comfortable position; I wove my fingers into his fur and spoke up.

"Okay babe, I think I'm ready, please just take it easy-"

We were off. The initial shock and momentum had sent me backwards and I clung to his back but slowly, I begun to lift my head, then gradually my torso. It was beautiful. Seth had sprinted off from the house and into the darkness of the forest.

My eyes had adjusted and the moonlight had lightened up everything; it brought out the beauty of the forest. Fresh air flooded my chest as we rushed past tree after tree. The air was whipping my hair and I absorbed the sheer wildness of my surroundings'.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me_

_overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to_

_tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful."_

Okay, my hair was definitely flipping. It was still a stupid song though. Pretty soon though, after I finally started enjoying the were-ride, in what seemed like a blink of an eye, we burst through a row of trees and Seth stopped running.

We were in a clearing illuminated by moonlight. Fireflies with their buzzing were drowning out the soft trickling of the stream. It was the clearing Seth first took me to. The willow was there in the centre, but a tent was pitched just in front of it.

"Seth, this is just so sweet babe..." I said, sliding off of him. He looked up at me with that cute muzzle and those large chocolate orbs.

I stroked his mane before his looked at the tent, then back to me and then the tent again. I nodded, got up and watched him leap back into the woods. I smiled up at him and then up at the moon, a full moon, simply breath taking.

I made my way to the tent and climbed in. It was very simple: A mattress, a lamp that illuminated everything, a cooler bag and a whole bunch of blankets. Kind of romantic actually.

I zipped the tent closed and crawled onto the mattress. I threw a blanket over me and pulled the cooler box towards me. I was pleasantly surprised to find spirit coolers. Who knew Seth could be a little naughty? Well, obviously I did but the notion remains the same.

I had just pulled out a Spin when I heard the tent being zipped open, in came Seth in boxers and a plain T-shirt.

"Sorry about that," he said closing the tent, "I just needed to get more clothes."

"Damn it!" I said playfully. He dropped down face first onto the mattress next to me, I stroked his back lovingly. "You know how much I love seeing you naked."

He looked up at me smiling and I smiled back. I leaned forward and kissed him.

I kissed him so tenderly. I parted my lips and allowed him entrance; He sat up and took control. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, which allowed him to deepen the kiss.

Feelings of euphoria and bliss took control. I loved him. I love his cute hair, I love that stupid laugh of his, I love that sarcasm he always seems to have, I love those sensitive eyes, I love how he knows how to smile when he has so much pain...

"You know you're beyond beautiful Seth Clearwater?" Breaking the kiss.

"I learnt from the best babe." He winked.

"Oh my God, you're so stupid." Kissing him.

We kissed for what seemed like an eternity- an eternity of bliss. He was the one, my Imprint, my forever, my Seth. We slept that night with our arms wrapped so tightly around each other not even Superman could've separated us. But on the topic of my bad analogy of super heroism, that's what Seth was, my Wonderboy.

And as we kissed, we slowly felt our sleepiness encumber us, although, unbeknownst to us, Seth's wolf senses had overlooked something very important.

Out in the darkness, sitting on a tree, something was watching us; sensing us. And that 'something' was not very happy.

xXx

CuZ Ð: Oooohhhh! Things are heating up! :D

Rico: You neglected me...

CuZ Ð: I know babe, and I'm so sorry, I really, truly am. But hey, I allowed you to have a sexy scene was Seth? And who knows how much sexier it's gonna get... ;)

Rico: Really? *Excited*

CuZ Ð: No! This is rated T, so sorry. ;)

Rico: Grrrr... *Goes away to find Seth*

Edward: Yay! We're back!

CuZ Ð: No! Back bitch! You aren't back, you are FEATURED! *Gets frying pan* Back!

Edward: *Nudges towards Bella and leaves*

CuZ Ð: Indeed! :D K well, please wills yall review? :) It will make me update faster (I promise) and it makes me feel spwcial. *Bats eyelashes and shuffles left foot around*

Thanks guys! :) 3


	9. Nightmares Really Do Come True

Hey guys! :P So guess what? I'm like... Back. ;) I decided enough of this whole, "lets-only-ever-update-in-a-year" regime. :P So here we go! :D Also, please remember to review your comments/suggestions to improve my writing and story and characters etc etc, thank you all :) and etc etc... On with the show! :D

I dedicate this chapter to De3v. Love you susta. *Heart*

**Chapter Nine: Nightmares Really Do Come True…**

"You're so beautiful, do you know that?" He whispered, breaking the silence.

His arms were wrapped around me. It was a strong embrace; his arms locked in intense passion.

It felt as if I was suspended; it felt as if I was being suspended in air, as if I was flying.

I was so secure in his arms. He was warm, passionate and intense.

It was a cool night and the moon was gleaming brightly. The breeze blew ever so softly and I felt myself shudder.

"Ssssh." He whispered, holding me tighter. He was always so warm.

I brushed my hand over his stomach and then his back; his muscles rippled. I ran my hand through his hair and rested it on his shoulder.

"You really are so beautiful." He repeated, whispering into my ear. "I could just eat you up..."

He chuckled darkly and began kissing his way down my neck while I stifled a moan. It was getting hot and I couldn't hide my arousal. I fumbled while trying to get his pants off; the belt was putting up a struggle. I yanked the belt off and something soft brushed against my hand.

I felt around and tugged at what I could, but what I found wasn't air... I stroked my fingers through what felt like feathers.

No... Not again!

"Shhhhhhh babe," He whispered darkly, "I can hear what you're thinking; just stay calm."

It was then when I noticed the soft vibrations of his wings. He hand encased me; everything was draped in shadows. However, I was still able to make out the black glow of his wings. I stroked them and felt the softness as he purred.

"God, your touch feels amazing." He chuckled darkly. "But soon, I'll be able to REALLY feel your touch."

He leant in towards me and our lips touched. It was hypnotizing. The kiss was bliss; Sexy, sexual and sensual; the very essence of desire. I opened my mouth and allowed the kiss to deepen.

It was so hot, in fact 'hot' an understatement. It was like a blazing inferno of lust and passion; yeah, that was more fitting.

He cut my shirt off using his claws and I got his pants down. But just as we were going to delve into true passion, I heard it.

Laughter filled the meadow; laughter so filled with hope, innocence, love; it was Seth's laughter. I looked up and met his red irises. Rage took over.

"You!" I snarled.

I screamed at him and pushed him away from my body. We were both hovering in the air and he bolted straight towards me.

Out of nowhere, my instinct took over. I snapped my two hands in front of me and white energy blasted out. He was bombarded with pure light and fell from the sky.

"I'll get you soon Rico!" He shrieked. "You can count on that!"

Then everything erupted in light.

"You've done well Rico." A powerful voice bellowed.

I knew no more...

"Rico!" Someone above me said. "Babe, please wake up! We have to get out of here!"

I opened my eyes and in front of me stood Seth, crimson lines running across his torso.

"Seth," I stroked his chest. "You're bleeding..."

"We don't have time!" He begged, dragging me up. "Get up Rico! We have to move!"

I heard something shriek in rage as we ran out from the tent. I looked around in the blur that was the world and saw Jacob's pack; they were after something that was rocketing through the air.

Seth flung me up into the air with supernatural strength, transformed into his wolf self and I landed right on top of his back; all this happened in less than a blink of an eye.

He sprinted through the woods; the trees flying past us. Thank goodness I slept in my clothes from yesterday or the nettles would've drawn blood as they whipped my shins.

I hadn't even sat up on Seth's back because of the pure momentum keeping me down; but before we knew it, my house came into full view.

Seth practically threw me off and landing with a thud I saw him disappear instantaneously through the trees.

Silence ensued.

"Seth?" I asked quietly.

Nothing but stillness answered me.

I was taking in the stillness and was accepting the silence until-

"RICO!" My father called from the front door. "You're back from your date! Did you use a condom?"

"DAD!" I yelled as I took off for the front door.

I pushed him inside, much to his amusement, and made my way to my room.

I closed the door, put my music on, and collapsed onto my bed.

Okay, aside from my recent scene of mortification, what just happened?

I thought back to Seth and my heart sunk... Something had hurt him, badly. All the streaks on his chest... What could do that?

Poor Seth... He was hurt and I don't possibly know how, but it's my entire fault...

I decided to distract myself and got out that essay on Merchant of Venice I had to complete.

"Joy..." I muttered sarcastically.

Slowly the hours crept by, I had kept my phone close to me in case Seth called. One could imagine my excitement when my phone exploded with my ring tone.

"Hello?" I asked anxiously.

"Hey Rico," a smooth voice replied. "It's Cam here. I was wondering if I could come over to work on our biology assignment."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I sighed.

"Your enthusiasm is overwhelming Enrico. I'll see you soon."

I put the phone down and only then had I realised Cam didn't even take bio with me.

"Rico!" Mary Anderson called, a few hours later. "You have a friend at the door. I'm sending him up!"

I threw all my stuff in a pile and hurriedly tried to improve the condition of my room.

"Your mom's so nice! D'ya know that?"

"I've been told." I nudged in front of the large mess of school things and smiled up at him.

And indeed it was Cam standing in front of me, blonde haired Cam. That sincere brown eyed, all American boy. I considered the awkward feelings we had but slowly all that melted away.

"She's a bit too nice though." He smirked. "I think she'll let almost anyone in that says they're your friend."

"Indeed, I've been told." I smiled back at him. "The only problem with us doing the assignment is you're not in my biology class Cam. Do you even take Bio?"

"Come now! Don't spoil this ever so romantic moment with your truth Rico!" He laughed and his eyes sparkled. I liked his eyes.

"You look simply ravishing by the way..."

"Yes," I said, offering him a chair. I put my hood over my head and replied, "Because hoodies are just SO attractive." (Which they were, but Cameron didn't have to know that.)

"The ever so charming Mr. Anderson."

"No! No, excuse you! Being literarily astounding and having an elocution that would spin your head around, is MY thing. You're a jock, go be sporty... And stuff."

"'And stuff'? Yes, you're a literary genius that simply bewilders me..."

I glared at him.

"You think you're clever, don't you Cam?"

"Clever enough to take you on, babe." He retorted. My face flushed when he called me babe.

"That's so cute! You blush!" He laughed at me and reached forward to play with my hair, I let him. "It's also not a turn off that your hair's this sexy."

"You know," I countered. "I thought jocks were stupid? Why aren't you true to your stereotypical nature?"

"You like 'big' things, huh Rico? Big words, big comebacks, I think that's also how you take your boys."

"Are you implying that I'm into beefed up, jock boys Cameron?"

"No, I'm implying you're into beefed up jock boys that have very large packages." I felt my tinge of red deepen on my face, but I don't give up easily.

"Too bad I have you here then, isn't it?"

"Oh, Rico," He chuckled. "I'm very big down there. Would you like to see?"

"As tempting as that is," I joked before gently adding, "You know I'm with Seth Cam."

"What does that dog have that I don't?" He whispered.

"Cam, it's not what you don't have," I whispered slightly. "It's just- why do you call him a dog?"

"Well, look at him! He's all mangy and he ALWAYS smells like wet dog! And why does he always smell like the forest; that earth and dirty smell! No! He's disgusting!"

I smiled. Yeah, Cam clearly was clueless about wolf-Seth. Why was I stressing about him? He was just some jealous jock that was into me; quite cute actually…

"I actually find that smell highly attractive."

"So all I have to do to get with you is not take a bath?" He smiled at me. "I can do that!"

I laughed and climbed onto my bed. He followed and sat on the end of my bed.

"Can I at least get a hug?" He asked innocently.

"Sure." I said smiling.

I almost got up but he sunk forward me and pinned me to the bed in an embrace.

I expected it to end almost instantly but it lingered on. It was warm and hot but the worse part was that I was enjoying it.

"You're so beautiful, do you know that?" He whispered, breaking the silence.

His hands were holding me so close to him; I couldn't help a feeling a sense of Déjà vu...

"Cam..." I began, but he beat me to it.

"Shhh..." He began kissing his way down my neck and I stifled a moan. This couldn't be happening! He fiddled with both our pants and the absolute worst part was that I wasn't telling him to stop...

"Well," a smooth voiced remarked. "What do we have here?"

A boy stood in front of my window frame, at the end of my bed. He wore ripped jeans, had a shirtless tanned physique that was to die for, and spiky black hair. But the scariest part wasn't the random appearance of a random boy in my room; believe it or not, it was his brilliant red irises that glowed in my dimly lit room.

"What the fuck dude?" Cameron shouted as he sat up in front of me.

My heart broke, he was defending me! He had sat up and blocked me from view! At that moment I felt like I could kiss him, sadly, things take a worse turn...

With a flick of his wrist from the black haired boy, Cameron went flying. He crashed against my wall, sunk to the ground and landed with a thud- unmoving.

"You!" I snarled. Oh yes, it was definitely Déjà vu.

"Me." He smirked. "Now Rico, I'd appreciate if you'd come take a walk with me, or, technically, a 'flight,' if you will, with me."

I was about to lash out and brandish him with insults when he curled his fingers and darkness had flung itself from my wall; a sleek strand of shadow was gleaming and inches away from slicing into Cameron's neck.

"Yes," He smirked, turning towards me. His red eyes glowed with malice and his razor sharp teeth shined through the darkness. "If you'll kindly follow me…"

xXx

OOOOOO! Who is this handsome devil? ;) Trust me yall, don't let the glowing red eyes or the sharpened rows of teeth put you off, this dude is actually F-I-N-E! :P (Well, in my mind. :P)

I promise to make the next chapter longer, I just need this story to progress a bit faster, so it will happen and it will be longer!

Please review! Cookies to all who do and plus… It would make my day. :)


	10. Deal with the Devil

Oooo! Cookies to my reviewers:

. (Still a unique name.:P)

De3v. (Always doll.3)

*Throws cookies!* Yay!:D

**Chapter Ten: Deal with the Devil.**

"Let him go." I said coldly.

"Oh? Him?" He asked, his smile dripping with malice.

"Let. Him. Go."

His grin sharpened and with another flick of his clawed hand, the shadow slit Cam's throat.

My heart shattered.

In that moment everything slowed down: I fell to my knees next to Cam and started panicking. I think I heard laughter but everything was too chaotic for me to recognize anything perfectly audibly.

I started rubbing my hands over Cam's chest to try and soothe him, tears falling down my face; that's when I noticed there was no blood. His neck was cut open? Where's the blood?

"Rico..." His dark voiced purred. "As much as I'd love to see you break down over someone that never existed, we need to please move along."

"What do you mean?" I wiped away my tears, remembering him being in the room.

"Cameron was me. I was him. Now that I'm out of him, the role he has to play is now obsolete."

"What do you mean?" I asked, putting on the coldest demeanor I could. "What are you anyway?"

He smiled; his eyes seemed to glow even brighter. I was finally able to get a proper look of him: He had the body of a tanned, fit twenty year old; with sharp, spiky black hair. His eyes were as red as fresh blood, and his mouth held a row of some of the sharpest and perfect teeth I'd ever seen.

Suddenly, two great black wings burst from his back and he bowed.

"My name is Deyanira," he straightened up, "Demon King of the second circle of Hell. But to you, you may refer to me as Nico."

All the blood left my face.

"Don't worry," chuckling darkly. "You don't have to talk Rico, just listen. I have a long story to tell, and I'd be more than happy to tell it, just say yes."

He extended his hand and I hesitated.

He was the creature from my dreams. The creature with the black wings and the beautiful touch... He was a demon... A Demon Lord... And not just any Demon Lord, the Demon Lord of Lust.

So, I took his hand. What could I have done?

He pulled me into his arms and carried me out of my room. He flung us both into the night air and we took off.

His wings beat in the air to a rhythm that sounded beautiful. He held my body close to his and the heat that radiated of him was intense. The cool night air whipped at my hair and before I knew it, we arrived in my and Seth's clearing.

He landed with inhuman grace, and I slipped out of his hold. I stepped away and distanced myself from him.

The clearing was vacant from all forms of life. The fireflies were gone, the stream didn't even trickle. Everything seemed like it was holding its breath; waiting while the suspense built up.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Nico asked.

"Indeed." I agreed coldly. "Although you shouldn't even have the privileged of being here."

He chuckled darkly and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as coldness swept over the clearing.

"Oh please Rico," he smirked. "I admire your hatred but please, we have business at hand. Besides, I had a hand in making this clearing."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh... Where to begin?" He sighed. "Perhaps the beginning?"

His face lit up with excitement and his eyes glowed red.

"What do you know about your Biblical history, Rico?"

"Not too much."

"Well, as I've said, I'm a Demon-"

"And what the Hell is up with that, might I ask? Werewolves, vampires, I asked for garden gnomes, and what do I get? A Demon! Is there ANYTHING that is fictional?"

"-Are you done?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, carry on."

"Anyway, so, as you obviously must know, God created the world. However, what they fail to emphasize, is that he didn't do it alone. God, or "Anamiari" had his children, "Amiari" or, Angels. As time progressed, all was good. God created the world and everything was as it should be. But then the Rebellion started."

"All thanks to the Amiari, Malgoroth. Malgoroth, or to you, 'Satan', began a revolution against The Creator. Soon, all of the Overworld, or 'Heaven' was in chaos. Malgoroth had his army of Amiari, now called 'Deniri.' Demons. Anamiari's fallen children."

"See, The Creator had created his latest creatures, Humans. He loved those humans more then he loved us; or, at least, that's how so many of the Deniri felt. At the end of the day, we all had our own reasons for rebellion. I wanted power, many wanted a leader who was ruthless; they couldn't stand you humans. Personally, I think our most courageous leader, Malgoroth, was just a little jealous; he decided to have a tantrum to get Daddy's attention that ended up blowing up half of Heaven, but that's just what I think." Nico winked at me.

"Anyway, so, as the war raged on, it was obvious who was winning. Deniri had breached the White Gates and slowly captured the White Tower, Anamiari's palace. But that's when all was lost. We were defeated."

"Malgoroth was second to only The Creator himself. He had powers that were unthinkable... But he finally met his match. See, I was with him when we entered The Creator's throne room. I am, after all, one of the highest Deniri Rukai. Anamiari refused to fight back, even though with one simple notion he could have killed us. He believed that Malgoroth would do the right thing. He was wrong.

"But, as Malgoroth was to inflict the killing blow, everything had ended. See, we had looked over one very small detail-"

"Surprise, surprise." I retorted.

"Adam."

"Wait," I paused. "Adam? As in, 'Adam and Eve'?"

"Yes."

"What does this have to do with the first man?"

"You mean, Adam, Adam who is the Son of God."

"I don't understand..."

"Some humans were created to encase both the most powerful Amiari and Deniri when they took form on Earth. As I said, Cameron was my flesh suit. Those people don't exist; they're just what we look like in human form; what we look like on this plane. Clearly, we're highly attractive, as you've seen."

"When I was able to bind myself away from Cameron he was able to live a life oblivious from the moments when I possessed him-"

"And what about Bianca?"

"Oh, my sister?"

"Don't you mean Cam's?"

"No, I don't." He smirked. "Mayriel."

"Demon of Prostitutes?"

"No... One of the Amiari Estrectus. One of the Seven Angel Rulers., part of the White Counsel."

"But that means she's a good guy?"

Nico literally began shaking with laughter. I scoffed at him before he continued.

"Oh Rico," he brushed a tear from his eye. "You should know that things aren't as black and white as they seem. But back to the story!"

"So, Adam had come to save the day. But it wasn't Adam; it was the Son of God. An Amiari created on a whole new dimension; an Amiari named Metatron. Yes, I know, he doesn't sound very terrifying but a creature so immensely powerful... We stood no chance. We lost the battle and fell from grace. The Creator threw us down into the deepest crevices of the Earth, so far down into what is now known as 'Hell.'"

"Who knew?" I said trying to sound uninterested.

"Oh no, it doesn't end there Rico... It gets better."

"Yes?"

"See, with us now vanquished and buried deep inside the Earth, The Creator began to worry about His humans. He created guardians; He created the White Council. Seven Angels that were able to take human flesh: Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Mayriel, Uriel, Metatron, and Tyrael. But, Anamiari feared this wouldn't be enough... So, he created a power and instilled it into Adam. A power that was able to bond itself so tightly to him and his wife, Eve. A power that would slay death, tame fear, stopper pain, a power called Love."

"It was through Love that Metatron was reborn and crucified on this earth as we tried to start a second battle for the Overworld."

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting there Rico... So, as I said, the Deniri were vanquished and finally action had been taken. Malgoroth was sealed in the Underworld by the Love given up by Metatron. So, he now waits to be freed. He waits for the combination of the power unleashed and bonded with the Love between a Deniri Rukai and Amiari Estrectus."

"Once again, how does this matter to me?"

"It matters Rico because," a spark of excitement went off in his eye.

He stepped forward, licked his one clawed finger, pulled my hand unto his and instantly clawed me.

It happened so instantly I didn't feel a thing. But, what should have been a crimson line, was a beautiful bright blue streak.

"Why, I was correct about you. You're the last embodiment of the angel Metatron."

xXx

I'm getting shorter with these Chapters… But it'll get better! :D


End file.
